Welcome to the Past!
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: 1910 AD.  Meet Saix.  World class tailor and perfect gentleman.  Throw in Reno.  Professional thief and millionaire.  When he pisses of the wrong witch, he finds himself sucked through a painting and into Saix's life.  Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't really have a whole lot to say about this story...except I love it, lol. This series is taking a turn for the fantastic and we hope you still enjoy it:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Reno - 2011<strong>

Hitching up my cargo pants, I pulled the ski mask over my head, blinking my eyes as they looked through the two holes in the wool and I smiled as that familiar tune settled into my ears once I'd started my ipod. Mission impossible was the best possible theme considering this situation. Contrary to the usual, I had no clue what I was snatching from the big ass manor standing before me.

The thieving community wasn't a loud one, but that wasn't the only one I circled in, no... I was a big shot millionaire thanks to all those beautiful items I'd gotten my hands on. Those rare few who knew I was rich because I stole told me I was lucky, I believed I was just good at what I did. In any case, the banquet held for some kind of charity I'd been invited to but ended up not giving money too...

The lady, Larxene had been her name, yo... Yeah, she had approached me, told me I was all kinds of 'vile' and that I needed to re-think my life style. Greed was not good for the soul is what that bitch had informed me off, saying I didn't deserve the luxury I was bathing in daily. She'd then accidentally tipped me off about a particularly valuable item that supposedly was residing in the manor I was climbing the side wall of right now. I'd smirked, telling her thank you, and she'd then looked shocked she'd let that slip, telling me not to listen to her or do anything... She knew I was a thief, she shouldn't have told me about the item, should have known I'd want it. And I did, oh, how I wanted it... Why? Because it wasn't mine and I needed it to be.

Scaling the rest of the wall, I popped the second floor window and then stealthily slipped inside, crouching down and looking around the room. Straightening, I looked curiously around the room, seeing that all furniture was covered with white sheets. Pulling one off, it revealed a beautiful oak desk, and I was sorry I hadn't brought back up and a van. Another time then. Sneezing as dust floated into the air, I wasn't too worried about keeping my presence hidden as from the looks of it, this house was empty of people.

Reaching up for my goggles, I pulled them over my eyes and then couldn't help but chuckle like a child might as I pressed the button and checked to see if there were any red lasers for security. I knew there wouldn't be, but any excuse to use that gadget.

Cutting the crap, I settled them back up on top of my head and then moved through the room, using the flashlight I'd carried in one of the many pants pockets so I could take a proper look around and find the item I was looking for. I didn't need to know what it was, so long it was valuable, I'd be able to smell it... And I could smell that there was something amazing in this room...

The ray of my flashlight landed on the wall and I paused it from moving as I saw a painting... The frame had to be worth hundreds, not something I'd usually go for since I had plenty of frames that were worth thousands, but the painting... About to walk over to it, I was interrupted when my cellphone rang, and I squawked in nervousness. I wasn't a wuss or a scaredy cat, nosiree, but people should really not be allowed to call and surprise me in the middle of a thieving mission!

Picking up, I barked, "What?"

"Hey, easy Reno. It's just Riku."

My boring cousin. "Yo. What do you want?"

He sighed. "Nice to talk to you too. I'm just doing my duty and calling to invite you to the family get together. You coming?"

Frowning at the phone, I shook my head in bewilderment. "Of course I ain't coming, Cuz, where the hell's your head at? Reno don't show to these events, yo?" I waited just one second and then nodded when all I got was silence in return. "Kay, you get me, good. Gotta go, yo, middle of a job, talk to you..." I wrinkled my nose, shrugging, "When the fuck ever."

"When the fuck ever, huh? Yeah, I figured. Later, cuz." Click.

Glad that was over, I shoved the device back into my pocket and then resumed what I'd been doing, walking over to the painting, pointing my flashlight at it. Once I was close to it, my lips parted beneath the ski mask, my movements slowing and my head tilting in curiosity as I looked at the delicate brush strokes placed upon the canvas. I'd seen better pieces, definitely, whoever the artist was hadn't been that experienced...

Or at least, it was clear his strokes weren't as confident as they could be... It was captivating nonetheless though, especially so because of the woman in it. She was sitting on a garden bench that was detailed with delicate swirls, a pink gown with satin looking ribbons, her hair... It was maroon, like my mother's, actually, my mother looked exactly like the woman in the portrait. They weren't the same people, but it was clear they shared the same bloodline. How did a painting of my possible ancestor end up in this place? The man standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder, his hair was maroon too, but he didn't have any shocking resem-

My eyes widened as they landed on a third figure in the painting, he was standing in the back, almost hidden, clearly not supposed to be there, yet if this was painted, it wasn't like an accident appearance like he could have been in a picture, he was there on purpose, yet not placed at the front with the woman and man. What had me speechless was his hair... It was bright red, very close to my own hair color and his facial features... While the woman in the picture resembled my mother, I looked like the red headed man in the back somewhat.

I reluctantly detached my eyes from the man and to the right corner of the painting, squinting my eyes to see if the artist had been kind enough to leave a signature... Stepping closer, I could read 'Sora Kinsley - 1910'. That didn't ring a bell at all. Taking out my cellphone absently as I continued to stare, so I could type the name into my Google app and see if he was at all known, I reached out, letting my fingertip touch the painted signature lightly.

Now, I wasn't a religious guy and neither was I dying, but that white light that suddenly burst out before me had me doubting both. Eyes widening, my cellphone fell out of my hand, the noise of it clattering down onto the floor reaching my ears before I couldn't concentrate on my surroundings any longer as the painting seemed to melt, the strokes flowing together into a spiral and... something was pulling me towards it, wait, better yet, into it. Dammit, yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Saix - 1910<strong>

Removing another pin from my mouth, I set it in the fabric and sighed through my nose, trying to be patient and not looking at the clock in hopes that it would move slower. I had only a week to get this dress done for one of the Ladies and she'd been completely unreasonable when it came to the pattern. I'd told her that the bodice part she'd picked out was not going to flatter her figure, but she had insisted. And when she'd seen herself in it, she'd shrieked and insisted that I modify it before Saturday. Well, that was fine, but it made for long nights. And her charge would be significant.

Pinning the last section into place, I stood up and pushed my glasses up my nose and cracked my back. There. Now I could quickly sew it into place and things would be finished in time for her garden party. The Lady was usually not this unreasonable, but apparently she was there to catch the eye of some young man and perhaps if I pleased her with this dress, she would commission me to work on her wedding party gowns.

Quickly walking to my desk and grabbing a fresh needle and my white thread, I started on attaching the new bodice to the skirt, while letting my mind wonder. This time next year, I should have enough saved up to either expand my shop, or move to a new location to better serve my customers. Often times, because of my shop's size, I was called to the homes of my clients and forced to fit them there.

With a larger shop, they could come and be fitted here where my supplies were. It would be a very nice change, as well as much more reputable. Mrs. Lark who was currently a seamstress under my care, had mentioned that she had a rather promising granddaughter who would be of age soon to start an apprenticeship and she wanted to have her start here. I was perfectly fine with that and it would give me some breathing room to be sure.

Glancing at the clock one more time, I settled onto my favorite stool with my back against the wall and quickly fell back into the steady rhythm of in and out of my needle. With hems and certain designs, it was easy to use the sewing machine that I'd purchased a few years ago, but with the finer details, I believe my customers were more satisfied with the hand stitching that I enjoyed doing. It didn't take very long to finish, and with it completed, I could now head upstairs and eat dinner and enjoy my evening. Placing the dress in brown wrapping paper, I set it aside to be picked up in the morning. Grabbing my sketchbook, I turned the lights out and trudged up the steps to my quarters.

That bodice and skirt looked pleasant together, but I was thinking of adding a bit more to the skirt for future orders and I wanted to plan out exactly how that would look. There were also a few other bodice designs that were becoming rather common and instead of having the Lady's I usually sewed for order completely new gowns, I'd need to design a way to update their looks without starting from scratch.

It was fascinating to try and come up with unique ways in which to modify and try to reuse the gowns so that no one would be aware they were the same from last season. Making myself a cup of tea, I settled into my cushioned chair before the fire and started my sketching.

* * *

><p><strong>Reno - 1910<strong>

...The strokes flowing together into a spiral and... something was pulling me towards it, wait, better yet, into it. Dammit, yo. Closing my eyes as that light just turned brighter by the second, I felt like I was in a roller coaster for just a minute.

Like, I was going so fast and then going down only so the ride could go up and loop into the air, the way your stomach feels that rush of butterflies and excitement when you're hanging upside down for just a moment before rushing back the right side up and having to get down the high of the thrill till the end of the ride. It was that exact same feeling and lasted just as long, but I wasn't in a roller coaster, which didn't make sense and I wondered if maybe someone had slipped something into my champagne earlier this night, but although greedy and maybe just a tad selfish, I wasn't an idiot. I never left my drink alone, so I would have known had someone slipped the pill. Of course, it was easier to tell myself that I may just very well be an idiot and that I was drugged on something instead of admitting that I was getting sucked into a... painting.

Feeling the thrill subside, I hesitantly brought my arms down and along my sides, opening my eyes carefully, seeing that painting again, only this time it looked... Frowning, I reached forward and then pulled back while making an icky eww sound as my fingertips were now covered in oil paint. What the fuck?

It wasn't wet paint everywhere, but the part I'd touched had recently been done. Although, who could really tell with oil paint, that stuff was nasty... needed days, sometimes weeks or even months to dry completely. Sure, the result was pretty, but I didn't know how painters had the fucking patience.

Right, that was easier to concentrate on, oil paint being a pain in the world's backside instead of the fact that I'd just touched a painting that was supposed to be dry since 1910. It was 2011, why was it suddenly not dry? It was supposed to be dry! Why was the 1910 painting not dry in 2011? Swallowing nervously and my eyes widening as I felt a rush of fear, confusion and 'oh my fucking god' flow through me, I stumbled back and away from the painting, wincing and letting out a groan as I knocked into something, falling down to the ground.

Lifting my head, I wrinkled my nose and sat up quickly, eying the room with heavy suspicion and wondering what the hell was going on... None of the furniture was covered in white sheets anymore. The oak desk was there, but it looked new now... It didn't have that antique look about it anymore.

"I want my mom..." I blubbered out as my eyes landed on the window and I realized it wasn't night time anymore. It had been night time less than a couple of minutes ago, how was it suddenly bright day light?

Scrambling up to my feet I moved over to the window and looked outside, not able to help myself to take a moment and appreciate the way the neighbor's rose garden looked... Beautiful, truly, and I would have soaked in it's loveliness a moment longer if it weren't for the fact that a lot of cars were... missing. Where were the cars? Plastering my face against the window along with my hands to try and see the angle, I gasped. Where was my car?

I had to get out of here... Maybe it was just the room, maybe things would go back to normal once I got out of it. Yes, absolutely brilliant plan, yo! Smiling at my awesomeness, I quickly sprinted over to the door that was located by the painting that would haunt me till the day I died and ripped it open, sticking my head out. It was still daylight there as well, dammit. I quickly went back into the room when I saw two figures coming around the corner and in case they'd come in here, I decided to hide in the large wooden closet beside the window I'd climbed through. Once inside, I realized my heart was beating faster than it ever had, even when I'd almost been caught stealing...

I heard some mumbling and then the voices became clear as they entered the room. "Lord Heffings shall be back from his trip to Levington today. Lady Kairi asked if we could make his lordship's favorite dish a a welcome home." Frowning, I tried peaking to catch a glimpse. I recognized the uniforms... Servants. See, the weird thing about that was, we didn't have servants in 2011. Not the way these people were dressed anyways. Lord and Ladies were extinct, thank fucking god, and I'm not quite sure my trip to London was such a 'bloody' amazing idea after all. This was ridiculous... I wasn't actually going to believe myself to be flung back in time, was I?

I sorta had too though, considering how this 'Lord' they were speaking off had my last name, and then the woman in the painting looking just like my mother... And then my grandmother being called 'Kairi' who got the name from someone back in... Shit, I descended from stuck up, snob in the nose, uptight with their panties in a twist, lords? Well that was depressing.

"I do so hope his discussion with Lord Ashdown went well." The other servant girl spoke now. "Hopefully he'll become less bitter upon hearing the news of his daughter's pregnancy."

Okay, so at least my presence in... Gulp. 1910 hadn't stopped the family from continuing. My great, great, great and I don't know how many greats grandmother or grandfather was being made right now. I suppose that was a relief, because I remember watching 'Back to the Future' and I did not have the energy Marty had. I did not want to make sure anyone was going to get conceived and what not...

The servants left then, closing the door after them and I sunk down to the bottom of the closet, sobbing rather miserably as now they wouldn't hear. I was interrupted in my pity party when a... a phone rang? It was the funeral march... While that was weird in itself, it also told me it was a cellphone and I frowned as I patted my pockets, quite sure I'd let my cellphone drop onto the floor back in 2011.

Finding the right pocket, I pulled the device that wasn't mine, out of there and frowned as it read 'Your Fairy Godmother'. What the fuck? I'd have thought the wedding march to be a better ringtone for a fairy godmother. Flipping the thing open, I pressed it to my ear.

"Yo?"

"Reno!" A pleasant voice that I instantly hated.

"Larxene..." I growled.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "It is I, Larxene, fairy godmother, witch extraordinaire, your worst nightmare."

"Clearly." I agreed to the last. "Mind explaining why the item you tipped me off on flung me into 1910, yo?"

"Because you're a selfish, greedy bastard who needs to be taught a lesson." She said easily, a smile clear in her tone of voice.

I stared dully out before me. "Cute. So you cursed me?" I couldn't believe I was believing this... Witches, magic, curses? I must be whacked out of my mind. "Very Beauty and the Beast of you, Witch." I mumbled, "Now how about you get me out of here, back into 2011 and I promise ya that I won't kill ya." There was a long beat of silence and I groaned, hanging my head. "Fine! I'll give you at least ten thousand for that stupid charity of yours, kay? That's what you want right? Money?" I had plenty of that. Right? In 2011 I did.

She laughed softly. "No can do. You'll have to fix this one on your own, Reno. I suppose in a sense it is very Beauty and the Beast of me, the curse and all. Alright, here is the deal sweetcheeks-"

"Don't call me that!"

"You are in 1910. You were sucked into that time through a painting that belonged to one of your ancestors. You can't get back until you learn your lesson."

"That being that I am a greedy and selfish bastard."

"Correct!" She said happily. "Once you get that, you can try and go back through the painting, effectively 2011."

"Try...?" I edged.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I am just a witch-in-progress... Still an apprentice if you're looking for a label. There was a slight side effect in the curse I placed on you that I didn't foresee... Nothing concerning you, I just accidentally dragged someone from 1910 into 2011." The last she announced flippantly, clearly not wanting to dwell on that bit.

"I feel very sorry for them." I said dryly.

"No you don't, and that's exactly my point." Click.

Frowning at the cellphone, I sighed heavily and then tucked it back into my pocket before climbing out of the closet and into the room. Moving over to stand before the painting, I frowned and stared at it. This was ridiculous, was I really going to believe all this magic, voodoo shit? No. I was probably high on something. Or very drunk. Or dreaming. Yeah, I liked that last one, I was dreaming. Nodding in satisfaction at my logic, I decided that the best way to wake up would be to just... go back. Breathing in deeply, I shook my shoulders and legs, bouncing on spot and then with determined stride, I ran towards the painting, squeezing my eyes shut as I went straight for it.

A second later, I blinked my eyes open, rubbing my head and my ass, grimacing in pain as I'd pretty much just run into a wall. Or, ya know, a wet stupid oil painting, meaning I had some of it on my cheek. Wiping it with my shirt, I jumped back up onto my feet and then with a roar, tried again, only this time I made sure my shoulder hit it first.

It didn't work though, I simply bounced back onto my feet, wondering if my shoulder would bruise. I tried that one more time before I heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and I remembered that I wasn't alone in this house. Shit. Glaring at the painting, I hesitated, almost trying again, but knowing I didn't have the time. I then quickly made my way back over to the window, opening it and slipping out so I could hang down the side of the house, looking down at the ground.

"Nobody is here, my lady!" Dammit! They were in the room already? Panicking, I let my fingers slip from the window's edge and in that moment where I was in the air and falling down, I hoped I wouldn't twist an ankle or anything when I landed.

I didn't, but it wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience. Taking a deep breath, I took one last look up the window, wondering when I'd be back to try and ram my way through the painting again before setting off into a sprint out into the street and into 1910 London.

* * *

><p><strong>Saix<strong>

"Thank you, my lady. I appreciate your business." Giving a small smile to show that I was pleased, I accepted the payment. Mrs. Lark had told me that my stoic nature was sometimes disconcerting to the customers, or in other wards that I was scaring people. When I'd asked her advice, she'd told me to smile every time someone handed me their clothing or that I accepted payment. I wasn't sure if it was truly effective, but I often found myself following her advice regardless. The lady exited the store and I put the money in my payment drawer. The bell above the door rang and I glanced up to see a smartly dressed servant with his arms full. Blonde hair pulled back and a rather miserable expression on his face.

"Hello, may I help you, sir?" He blinked and set the packages on the counter for me.

"Um, yes. My lord and lady have recently relocated to London and they wish to have a few items mended. Are you accepting new clients?" Thinking for a moment, I remembered the rumors that had been floating around about them.

"Ah, yes. Lord and Lady O'Malley. I've heard rumors that they have decided to spend all their time in London nowadays. Yes, I will be happy to be of service." I quickly pulled out a piece of paper to take down the information that he gave me and wished him a good day as he exited. I'd heard good things about that family and if I remembered correctly, their oldest daughter was one of my clients.

I turned around and filed away the customer information in my filing cabinet, giving the shirts a number so that I could put them in the pile for Mrs. Lark to mend. She rather liked mending, telling me it reminded her of raising her family and doing it sitting in front of the fire in the evenings. After tucking the shirts away, I glanced up as the bell rang again.

A man with very bright and red long hair walked in, and although the shade of the color was not something you'd see every day, his clothes were stranger than anything I'd seen before in my entire life. His trousers were a dark brown and green... stained? Was that a pattern done on purpose, or had he lain in the mud? It had many pockets. Pants were not supposed to have pockets. Well, not around the knee area anyway.

He wore no button up shirt, no vest and no jacket... What he was wearing to cover his chest was a rather strangely cut... Well, I'm not quite sure what it was, but it was closely fitted, even covering his neck and it was black. Blinking, I looked down at his shoes and my mouth dropped open. What in the name where those?

"Yo..." Huh? "Can I just walk in here, or does a dude have to knock in this time period before entering a store?"

I stood up straight, not sure about the strange way he was talking, but I would not stand for any type of problem in my store. "There is no need to knock during store hours. Is there something that I can help you with, er, sir?" Pushing my glasses back up my nose, I tried to appear friendly, but I could not push a smile past my lips. His was quite...interesting. Blue eyes, with strange markings underneath them. How odd...

"Oh!" He said, nodding his head and giving me a wide smile as he let go off the door and moved into the shop to stand before my counter. "Yeah, totally. I'm sure ya notice that my look ain't what it's supposed to be around here. Since you make clothes, I figured you could maybe help a dude out and like, make me, fit in?" He tugged on his attire.

Blinking in confusion and trying to follow his strange way of speaking, I felt my eyebrows furrow. Clearing my throat, I stepped up to the counter and asked, "I am not sure I follow, but it seems as though you wish to purchase appropriate attire for your station. Perhaps if you told me what you were looking for, I could help you in some way." Careful, Saix. He could be an escaped mental patient. Don't want to make him upset.

"Station..." He repeated, frowning and falling silent for a minute as he looked thoughtful. "Right! That's what puts you people in freaking categories. Ehm, kay, well," He cleared his throat, giving me a slow smile, "I'm sure ya figured out I'm not exactly from here. Far, far away is where I'm from. I don't know what station I fit into, just... give me clothes, would you?" He paused. "Please."

Frowning at his rather rude way of talking, I'd suspected he was a foreigner the moment he'd barged in, but that didn't mean that he was excused. Sniffing disdainfully at his manners, I quickly pointed to the hangers that were on the wall to my left next to the curtain that led back to the fitting rooms.

"You may find a selection of used garments that might fulfill your purpose. However, I will require payment upon your decision. I do not extend credit." That was a lie. I did, but certainly not to scruffy looking individuals who came into my store speaking strangely and dressed even stranger.

He frowned at me, nodding his head and then started to search his many strange pockets. "Kay, I want to get the whole thing, underpants, pants, shirt, jacket and those silly little vest you guys seem to like so much." He listed. "How much is that gonna cost me? Can I get shoes here too?" He pulled out a wallet.

"You may find appropriate footwear in the shop next door. And depending on the quality of what you choose, I suppose that you might expect to spend somewhere around fifteen pounds and if you require a new suit, they start at thirty pounds. And I will require a few days to fit it to your, er, form." He was very tall, I might need to add a few inches to his hem...

His eyes widened considerably and he smacked his hands on the counter, "Fifteen?" He shouted, leading me to jump back and away from him. He blinked at my flinch, raising his hands quickly and moving away from the counter. "Oh, I'm sorry, I-" Sighing heavily he reached up and started running his hands through his hair in nervous gesture. "It's been a very long day..." He muttered. "Where I come from suits are easily a hundred bucks."

"Bucks? What?" Letting my confusion show on my face and in my voice, I just stood and waited for the men in white coats to show up and take this obviously escaped madman back to Bedlam.

He blinked at me and then realized what I meant. "Right. Ehm, a hundred pounds, yo." He shrugged, "Look, I get that the way I am must be completely whacked out for you, but can we ignore the crazy and just get me dressed? If there's a used suit that fits me, we'll go with that, if there isn't, then we'll go with-" He lifted a finger, looked into the wallet and then nodded. "Right, yeah, then we'll go with a new one."

"Yes, of course." Moving out from behind my counter, I decided that I should help him get dressed and then that would help him leave. He was not the sort that I wanted in my shop and being seen by my other customers. I walked over to the wall and grabbed a shirt, pants and vest. Retrieving a package of undergarments that I kept behind the counter, I was glad that I was such a good reader of body size because I was certain I didn't want him trying on everything in the store to find something.

That red hair would go perfect with the black I'd picked out for him, but if he'd rather not stand out, then grey would be a better color. Handing him the garments, I pointed to the curtain. "You may get dressed back there, and call me so that I may fit you."

Taking the clothes, he then suddenly let his eyes travel over me. "Fit me, huh?" He grinned. "We'll see." Moving away, he vanished behind the curtain. Well. Flushing for some unknown reason and feeling the need to straighten my vest, I pushed my glasses up my nose and waited for him to return and be fitted. The sooner the better. Mornings were my slowest time and I could probably get those shirts mended and sent back to the O'Malleys residence before too long.

It didn't take him overly long and he soon re-appeared, walking over to the counter so he could drop all the items he'd most likely been carrying in his pockets, onto it. "Imma need to find myself a bag or something... Course, you men in this time period seem to believe the less the better, and although I'm all for it, Imma miss my pockets." He shrugged. "Worse comes to worse I'll find myself a purse. I'll be sticking out like a sore thumb well dressed or not in any case." he was certainly chatty... "So," He continued, "I think it all seems to fit, Look pretty damn hot if I do say so myself. But you're the expert, yo, so you tell me if it does."

"Hot? Is it because of your red hair?" I truly, truly, did not understand his speech. Stepping closer to him so I could check the fitting, I noticed what strange things he had in his pockets. A small square red thing with a blank window on it and another rectangular shaped thing with a window. They looked to be some kind of seeing device, but I was befuddled by them. "Please step over here in front of the mirror so that I may adjust you."

"You guys really are silly..." He said in confusion, stepping over so I could do the adjustments. "Hot is slang-" He sighed. "Hot is a word one can use to describe someone when they are attractive. Or, when you think you look good, you can describe yourself as such." He spoke slowly, apparently believing me to be an idiot. "I'm hot and," He looked me over again. "Yeah, you're not so bad yourself, hottie."

Standing back up and feeling my eye twitch, I straightened his vest, pulling on the tie in the back to tighten it. "I do not understand, but I'll kindly ask you to hold still." I bit out, knowing perfectly well that he was mocking me. I did not like him, and the sooner that I got him out of my store the better. Moving around to his front, I buttoned the vest, and checked the waistline of his trousers. Hmm, a bit loose, perhaps he needed a belt?

"Grabby." Huh? "You. Your fingers. In my pants?" He grinned as I looked up at him strangely, wondering why he would point this out as it was simply part of my job. "Kay, well, while you do that..." He shook his hips left and right when I tried to fit a belt around it. Having had more than enough, I swatted his side, giving him a pointed look to remain still. He chuckled, but didn't move anymore. ""Do you know a place I can stay at? Hotel?"

Fastening the belt in place, I bent down to check the length of the trousers, my head coming to stop a little ways below his waist. Glancing up, I bit my lip and tried to think of a place that I wouldn't mind sending a madman. "There is a rather nice tavern with rooms a few blocks away to the south, or there is a large hotel nearer to the center of London. Any one of the streets around here have rooms available to rent for however long you would need." Seeing that the length actually matched his legs perfectly, I stood back up.

"Well, aren't you a lovely little creature..." He murmured, staring down at me before changing the subject back. "Hmm... I'll try that tavern, sounds... rustic. Are you done here? I'm getting antsy. Don't like standing still too long."

I stiffened as I finally realized why his behavior seemed so strange. I'd run into it before, some years ago as an apprentice. Lowering my voice and leaning closer I said, "Sir, I am not sure you are aware of what you are saying. My advice would be to keep a hold of your tongue when speaking thus." Raising my eyebrow, I hoped that he would catch my understanding. Being one who liked men was not something one advertized. "And yes, if you are satisfied with your new clothing, then we are done."

"Shit, well, you are a hard one to please, ain't ya?" Chuckling, he shook his limbs, getting comfortable in his new clothing, ignoring me for the moment as he looked at himself in the mirror. "See. Hot." He nodded at me and then gave me a curious smile. "I am gay and I'm not going back into the closet." He grinned. "And I know that don't make any sense to you as gay most likely means 'joyful' in the way you think and 'getting back into the closet' is something you'll take literally. I'm not gonna elaborate though. Anyways." Taking his wallet out again, he pulled out some money and then gave it to me. "That should about cover it."

Stuttering and again, feeling my eye twitch at his patronizing tone, I glanced at the money he'd shoved in my hands. "S-sir! This is more than twice what the suit itself costs!" I set the money onto the counter and pointed. "This symbol tells you what the amount is. You've over paid me!" Not liking this at all, I waited for the foreigner to realize his mistake.

Smiling he took the money and then my hand, placing it into my palm. "No, I'm very much aware of what I gave you, and I know it's more than you asked for, but considering how crazy I must seem to you and although you're a bit-" He pursed his lips, shaking his head, "Scratch that. Very uptight. You put up with me anyways." Patting my hand, he left the money in my palm and then he smirked before reaching up and tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. "There. Now, Imma head out and go to that tavern. Thanks for everything, see ya, yo!" Waggling his eyebrows, he turned and left my store.

What...Why did he...huh? Touching my hair where his hand had rested, I felt myself flush. In anger. Yes, I was very angry. How dare he touch me so familiarly? I was not known to him. Grabbing the money, I dumped it into the drawer and seethed. Who was he and why had he come into _my_ shop? I suddenly noticed all of the things from his pockets laid out on the counter. Oh no. This happened sometimes, a person came in, tried on clothes, and they left their possessions behind. Sighing, I gathered the strange things into my arms and dumped them into a brown bag and took them upstairs to hold until I figured out what to do with them. Either I'd have to find him, or he'd come back and get them. I wasn't sure I wanted either to happen. Dropping the bag onto my table, I turned to go back downstairs when I heard something strange.

Glancing down at the paper bag, I leaned over, listening to something coming from inside it. What in the...Pulling up my chair, I gently turned the bag upside down and the strange man's belongings dropped onto the table. I could now hear something, music or talking, coming clearer now. Studying the items, I noticed the red square window seemed to be illuminated somehow and two wires were coming from it.

Following them, I found strange round things at the ends of the wires and when I held them close I could hear music coming from them. How very strange. How was this possible? There were two, so I held one to each of my ears and listened to the most amazing sound. It was beautiful.

Feeling my eyes close, I just listened to whatever strange thing was happening. Sighing as the music faded, truly something amazing, I put the devices closer to my ears, eager to see what might happen next. Without warning, my ears were assaulted with what sounded like silverware banging on pots and pans and I was so startled by the noise that I jerked and dropped the devices, trying to get away from them. My legs tangled with each other, the world tilting as the chair I was sitting on lurched backwards and I suddenly winced as my head connected with the floor.

"Ow." Glaring up at the chair I was certain had knocked me on the floor, I decided to blame this entire strange event on the unknown madman.

* * *

><p><strong>Reno - The next day<strong>

Lying stiff in bed, I glared at the ceiling with blood shot eyes. These mattresses sucked. Sitting up, I glared at the window. Where the fuck were proper blinds? Curtains? They don't work you, dumb prehistoric apes! Grumpy beyond belief, I pushed out of bed, nearly getting caught in that ridiculously itchy blanket, and then started putting on the clothes I'd gotten yesterday from that uptight little tailor with a perky ass I really wanted to pound to oblivion.

I wasn't going to, I needed to get back through that painting and return to my world. The one where I was a borderline millionaire and a brilliant thief. Where I owned everything and when I didn't own something? I could get my hands on it without having people stare at me as if I were speaking riddles. Why couldn't Larxene throw me back in a time where slang already existed? On that note, I needed to talk to that bitch. Pulling up my pants and quickly tightening the belt, I patted the two pockets and then groaned.

I chuckled humorlessly. "You've got to be fucking kidding me..."

Rubbing my face into my palms, I sighed heavily, shook my head and tried to remain calm as I put on the rest of my clothes, including the shoes I'd stolen from a drunk lord last night at a gentleman's club where I'd gotten dinner for free after flirting a good amount with that bar maid. I'd gotten two more money filled wallets from there, so at least I was sure I could feed myself and pay for this lousy room the next week while I figured out how to trick that curse and make it let me get back to 2011.

Taking a deep breath, I readied myself to face that ridiculous world of prim and proper on the outside of this room, opening the door then and getting out. I'd found out that at least cars had been invented at this time, so I wouldn't have to learn how to ride a horse in case I was stuck here longer than I wanted. My balls did not like the idea of sitting in a saddle all day long.

Skipping down the stairs of tavern and into the bar area, I looked around, seeing that there weren't that many people, which I figured to be normal since it was still early. Before I could make my way outside, someone grabbed my arm and I turned to face them, giving the girl a curious look as she frowned at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir, I thought you to be Axel Griffits..." She murmured, letting go of my arm.

I shook my head, smiling. "No, afraid not little lady, just Reno Heffings."

She frowned more deeply, tilting her head. "So you are related then? What... that doesn't make sense. Are you Lady Kairi Heffings brother too? Wouldn't your name then be Reno Ashdown?"

Whoops. "Very distant cousin, sweetcheeks." I offered quickly, rushing out of the tavern before I made this situation any worse.

Straightening my jacket, I started walking down the street in direction of the little tailor's shop. Today's to-do list was.. Get back my ipod, cellphone, goggles and my actual wallet that contained my ID and then I needed to figure out how to become charitable and honorable so I could jump back into that painting. Should be possible in a day... I was good at bluffing, so that might do the trick. Looking up at the sky I was happy to see it was blue and the sun was out and when I looked back out before me, although I was nowhere near attracted to the female kind, I couldn't help but admire the way they dressed in this time period. I'm sure the boys in my time enjoyed the low cut jeans that showed a bit of tong and the short shirts with cleavage, but those dresses...

Now if I were a straight man, I'd be constantly nagged with the fact that they were so properly covered. 2011 girls weren't covered much at all, no secrets there, you got what you saw, while here... It was like a pretty present that you had to unwrap. Very nice indeed.

Smiling at a few of them walking by, I snagged a flower from a pot by an outdoor seating area and then handed it to one of them wearing a pink gown, patting myself on the back as they giggled in unison after I'd walked on. Good. Now they had something to gossip about all day long and wouldn't risk getting bored. I smiled as I saw the shop come into view, whistling a tune as the sun made my day seem a bit better than it had started out like. I might need to find a different place to sleep though, that mattress just wouldn't do. King size bed is what I wanted. Ten pillows and satin blankets. Breakfast in bed and preferably served by a cute little twink.

I peeked inside the store before opening and getting in, smiling at the little bell that rung. "Yo, anybody home?" I heard a sigh and the same tailor who had helped me yesterday stood up from where he'd been crouched behind the counter. Taking pins out of his mouth, he put them into a pincushion, and straightened his glasses.

"How may I help you? Oh, it's you. I suppose you would like the things you left here yesterday?" His vest was a light grey that matched his pants and his shirt was a clean and crisp white. I was no expert, but his clothes seemed to hug him in all the right places.

Licking my lips, I waited a while before answering, letting my eyes travel over his figure again. He was damn fine... And that blue hair was weirder then my red, which Reno liked, yo. I think his pert little ass just made it on the list of things that I wanted but would have difficulty getting. Finally letting my eyes settle onto his face, I discretely breathed in sharply as I was struck by... Well, it was one thing for me to find someone hot and wanting to do them, but it was something different altogether when I actually thought I could compare those eyes with the finest... amber...

I couldn't quite remember what would best describe this tailor's eyes. I couldn't keep calling him tailor. Next time I was gonna rub one off, I knew, whether I liked it or not, that I would be fantasizing about him and I wasn't gonna shout out 'Little tailor!'

"What's your name?"

It was fascinating to watch his left eye twitch and I saw his shoulders stiffen before he answered. "My name is Saix Taylor. And your things are upstairs." He unwrapped the tape measure from around his shoulders. "Mr..." Raising his eyebrows in question, he waited.

I smiled, "Reno Heffings." Shit. "Ashdown." Wait... "Reno no-last-name!" I was very well aware there were boys in my time that liked the whole idea of a secret identity, playing superhero, faking a last name. Well, I didn't.

"Ashdown." Eyes widening, he nodded. "I see. Well, Mr. Reno, I will go and collect your things from upstairs." He turned and headed towards the back of the shop.

Pursing my lips, I walked right after him, following him to the back and up a flight of stairs. "What about Ashdown?" I asked curiously, wondering why he'd seemed surprised or whatever. "Nice place by the way..." And I was loving the stairs, especially since he was walking in front of me and I had like... the perfect view on his ass. God, how bad I wanted to get my hands on those cheeks.

"You were not really invited up, but I suppose that doesn't matter." He grumbled back at me. "And Ashdown has already made a rather noticeable social mistake. Is Axel Griffits your brother? And if so, why did you use Lady Kairi's name as well? I would not use those names to describe yourself or you might have more problems than your rather obvious attraction to men."

I chuckled, "Caught me staring, didn't ya?" No matter. "I told you, I ain't from here, I'm not sure how things work around here so, sure, I may fuck things up as I go, but..." I shrugged. "Eh." Whatever. So long I could get back in 2011, I didn't care. "Axel Griffits isn't my brother." He might be some great, great, great, a couple of more greats, cousin or uncle, or whatever. And then just because I could, I added. "Lady..." Dear god. What a hassle having to constantly title people. "Kairi is my great, great, great, great," We stepped into a small living space. "great, maybe a couple of more or maybe less, grandmother."

He snorted. "Bedlam will surely be missing you. You seem to have a most unique way of putting things." Pointing to the table, I noticed a brown paper bag. "Your things are in there." Standing stiffly a little to the side of the table, he waited for me to grab them.

I pursed my lips at him, eying the bag, then him, his posture and then the bag and then again him. "You touched something, didn't you?"

"No,I-" Looking flustered, he shook his head, his glasses sliding a little further down his nose and he pushed them back up. "I merely put them in the bag and carried them up here. Now. You have your things. I'd remind you that you agreed to leave."

"When did I agree to that?" Stepping over to the table, I looked inside the bag, eyes widening as the ipod... "You touched something alright!" I growled, pulling the thing out and checking the battery status. It was going to run out soon, and I didn't have my charger, that was back in the year 2011, and even if I did have it here, I doubt the plugs would be fucking compatible. "Of all things, sweetheart, why'd you have to touch this?" I whined, eying the device sadly and quickly turning it off so I might save some battery for a bitter sweet moment when I'd most need some dramatic background music as soundtrack to what I'd be feeling.

"I am NOT your sweetheart." He all but shouted at me, red faced and suddenly in front of me. "I do not know why you have this sudden fascination with harassing me with sweet words and strange ones at that, but I'll have you know that I am a world class tailor and I do not have to put up with this!" He was breathing hard and some of his hair had escaped the band holding it back. "I did not intentionally do anything to your belongings and I would appreciate it if you would take your business elsewhere." That twitch was back.

If I laughed now, he'd surely punch me, I could sense it. I almost wanted to, as that chuckle that threatened to escape was really hard to rein in. Well, well... This was a side I hadn't expected to see in him, although I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little turned on right now.

"Okay, take it easy hothead-" I placed my hand over his mouth when he was about to shout at me again for calling him that. "What, hey! Give me a break, dude, you totally went berserk on my ass without warning whatsoever. That equals hothead." I chuckled then. "Now cool down, breathe and I'll just ask you one question before I leave and I promise I won't bother you ever again, kay?"

Ripping his face away, he took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses again. "What is your question, and I will hold you to that promise."

"I'm a lot of things," I told him, "But promises I don't break. I do lie from time to time though." I waggled my eyebrows at him and then got to the point. "Okay, so... This witch told me that I am a greedy and selfish bastard." I grimaced, "If I want to go home, I need to change that, care for others? So my question... If you were in my shoes, what would you do to not be a greedy, selfish bastard anymore?" I asked softly, breathing in as I was suddenly frightened I'd never see my home again.

His eyebrows were raised and he peered closely at me. "I have serious concerns about your sanity, but I will play along with this idea that you have. The answer is obvious. You are told you are selfish. So, become the opposite. Become selfless. You say you are greedy, then give up your material wants. Those two are acts of a proud man. Become humble." Sighing and reaching up to run his fingers through his ponytail, he shrugged. "I believe that a man becomes what he acts. Even if you do not feel these feelings by the acts alone, by doing them over and over, slowly you become that person."

I pursed my lips, nodding, "Guess you're right. Well, to start out with my first good deed then, have a good day, Saix. Fare thee well and I hope you'll get what you want, to never see me again." Winking, I took the bag with my stuff, reaching in for the goggles so I could put them back in my hair where they belonged before giving him a quick wave and moving back down the stairs. Selfless and humble... Either I started doing that, or I could try bluffing. Shrugging, I made my way out of his shop and back onto the streets, figuring I'd find myself some place to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not super sure when the next update will be...cause I'm lazy...meh, how about wednesday?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saix - Two days later**

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and sighed. Another day in the shop. And a busy one at that. I had Lady Kairi coming into the shop today to refit some of her clothes. As this was her first pregnancy, she did not have any suitable maternity clothes for her and I would be redoing most of her wardrobe. I got up and cleaned myself, got dressed and ate some quick breakfast. I would need the energy today, as most pregnant woman were a tad emotional. As I got dressed, I picked out my black trousers with a matching black vest and coat. Proper ladies required my best attire and black would make me stand out more.

That train of thought inevitably led me back to a certain stranger with vivid red hair that certainly stood out in black. It didn't help that I was thinking of this as I walked down my stairs and into my shop, slowly going over the things to be picked up today and making sure that I had no current mending projects to be completed by Mrs. Lark so she would not be in today. I set about opening and getting things ready for my lady. I wondered if perhaps Reno really was Lady Kairi's brother. Another illegitimate son, maybe? From a strange foreign country or the insane asylum. It was a quarter past ten when Lady Kairi walked into my shop, a chambermaid in tow.

Smiling and standing up to bow to her, I said, "Good morning, my lady. Please make yourself comfortable and we can start whenever you are ready."

"Mister Saix! I am so happy you have not moved. I heard rumors you were thinking of moving!" The lady exclaimed, seating herself, hand on her rounding belly. "Dear, I'm getting so big." She giggled. "The doctor said I had to be careful, so I can't walk long distances, hence why I worried if you had moved or not."

"No, my lady. I was hoping someday to extend my shop so that I might have more room to work, but it is a far off dream at best." I smiled at her. She was by far one of the nicer ladies to talk to, hardly making it feel as if I was below her station. Licking my lips hesitantly, I cleared my throat. "I was pleased to run into a relative of yours the other day. A Reno? He was most curious and I wished to see if he was feeling better."

Pursing her lips, she looked thoughtful, but before she could answer, her chamber maid interrupted. She seemed young, very young, probably still very new to the job. Kairi smiled. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I nearly forgot. Thank you for reminding me. You may go, don't forget to buy me those chocolates with that money I gave you. I've been craving them." She giggled, giving her maid a pat on the hand. "Just come back in an hour or so." The maid gave her a grateful smile and then quickly skipped out of my store, off to... apparently the Lady Kairi had given her time off while we would work on the fitting.

And she called her sweetheart. Now, I was convinced that Reno must be a relative. It was not a term that one heard when one talked to servants or someone they were not familiar with. But the fact that Lady Kairi had called her chambermaid sweetheart and that Reno had called me sweetheart, told me they were in some way connected.

"A Reno, you say?" Lady Kairi's voice prodded through my thoughts. "I am sorry, Mister Saix, but I am afraid I don't know of a relative with that name. How about you describe him for me?" She giggled. "I haven't yet memorized most of Vaan's family. I know, it's horrid of me, but in my defense, he has seven brothers and sisters, most of them already having children of their own."

I wasn't sure, but I continued. "Well, he was tall, with vivid red hair pulled back in a ponytail. He, um, spoke rather odd. I was certain he was related to your family as his red hair was so in matching of your, um, families." I cringed. Way to point out the fact that her father was an adulterer. Hoping that she would just brush this off, I vowed to shut my mouth.

She looked surprised. "When you started out that description I assumed you were talking of my..." She smiled slowly, "It's no longer a secret that Axel Griffits is my half brother, bastard son to Ashdown. But he doesn't speak strangely and his name is not Reno." She sighed. "I'm afraid whoever this Reno says he is, he isn't. There is only my father, myself, Axel and now..." She smiled, rubbing her tummy. "This little boy or girl." She pursed her lips. "Reno is a very nice name... I may keep it in mind if we were to have a son." Getting up, she gave me a bright smile. "Was there more? Maybe we can continue to speak while you do the fitting?" She laughed. "Not that I do not like chatting, my dresses are just becoming very tight."

"Yes of course." I recognized the ending of a conversation and I had her stand in front of my mirrors while I adjusted some things on her gown. Taking a few measurements and writing them down, I focused on what ways to easily expand her gowns, while still flattering her rather diminutive but expanding figure. After I'd taken down all the measurements, I had her sit down again so I could show her my ideas for the adjustments. She picked out some that she liked and then I decided to once again, go out on a limb.

"Um, perhaps my lady would also like to see some designs for infant and children wear? I do not know if you have already purchased a wardrobe for you new child, and I was hoping to offer my assistance."

"Aww!" She took my hand and squeezed it, "Do you have some? I would love to see! Vaan really wishes to come with me to pick out the wardrobe, but he's been away a lot to-" She cleared her throat, "Rectify our mistakes and show we are worthy of our title." She smiled then, "But maybe you would allow me to bring some of your designs so I could show them to him when he comes home in the evening?"

"Of course!" I happily ran to grab some of my sketches that I'd intended to show her had she agreed. It wasn't something that my shop normally handled, but I'd been fascinated by the idea that smaller and more elegant but durable things should be available for the children of the higher society. Children were rough on their clothes and I'd found that certain clothes were more durable.

Handing her the sketches, I told her that she should send her chambermaid around with a few dresses every few days and I could easily have a new wardrobe for her by the end of two weeks. And the good thing was that she could always use these clothes the next time she had children.

"These are lovely, Saix..." She murmured, looking at the sketches with great intent. "I will bring these for Vaan to see so he can decide with me on which we would like you to make. As we do not know whether it is a boy or a girl, I hope you don't mind if I ask you to make a set for each." She smiled. "We intend to have plenty of children, so they will always be useful." And then she giggled, "And if we happen to have only boys or only girls..." She shrugged her shoulders delicately, "I can always give the set to one of my in laws. Many children on Vaan's side of the family. Which reminds me, with your permission, I will send my sisters in law to you so they can get their childrens attires from here."

"Th-thank you, my lady." Not believing my luck, I bowed to her and gave her a genuine smile, not forced at all as I saw her out. She was truly an amazing lady and I wasn't sure now that someone as crude and abrasive as Reno could be related to her. He must be pretending to share blood with them or something.

Closing my door and switching the sign to closed, I decided that I wanted to know more about how and why that strange man, Reno, was going around claiming to be connected to the Ashdown family. It was early to close, but the commission I would be gaining from Lady Kairi and her family would be more than enough to make up for an afternoon. Locking the door behind me, I passed by the shoe store next to mine, and wondered if perhaps I could extend my shop sideways so that I would not have to relocate. Some other time perhaps. Tucking my hair back behind my ears, I decided to walk to the tavern I'd pointed Reno towards and see if he was still hanging around. I wanted to clear things up once and for all.

I rounded the corner and spotted the tavern. I hoped that he would still be there and not committed yet because he was crazy. Maybe he'd been able to hide it better after I gave him that advice. Snorting, I quickly crossed the street. I had a feeling he was not following it though. His arrogance had been apparent from the start, not to mention the way that he intentionally spoke to me in a manner much too familiar.

Stepping inside, I quickly glanced around, seeing if I could find the owner and ask if he'd seen the tall redhead. Spotting him behind the bar, I quickly made my war over. "Have you seen a man with red hair? I was hoping I could find him."

He rubbed off a glass, placing it on a shelf behind him while he laughed with a low voice. "Hard to be missing a lad like that. Upstairs second door to your left, boy." He puffed out the smoke from between his lips, sucking onto the pipe stuck between them before turning his attention to a customer beside me. Well, at least he was still here. And now I'd have to go and find him. Nodding my thanks, I pushed past a few people and made my way upstairs. Counting the doors, I stopped in front of the second one and licked my lips before gently knocking on the door.

I heard some noise from the inside and to my surprise a set of two mumbling voices before the door opened, revealing Reno. He wasn't dressed in much at all, his hair looking like someone had run their hands through it all night. I blinked as someone appeared beside Reno, a man not much taller than myself, his hair... It didn't matter what he looked like, honestly, the point was that he was pulling his shirt over his head, giving Reno a satisfied looking smile before leaning in, not caring of my presence whatsoever as he placed a kiss on Reno's cheek.

Once that was done, the stranger offered me a smile before walking away. Looking after the retreating figure, I slowly detached my eyes, looking back at Reno, standing shirtless with his pants undone before me.

Leaning against the door frame, he gave me a curious frown. "I thought we'd agreed that last time was farewell, yo?" He said.

I felt the heat rush to my face at his once again brazen lack of any manners when speaking to me. And his behavior just a moment before..."Excuse me. I was unaware that you were entertaining. I'm sorry to interrupt. I'll just be going." My heart was beating fast and I'm sure that I was embarrassing myself beyond anything I'd ever done. He was right. We'd agreed that we wouldn't speak again.

"Hey, hey!" He said, surprisingly gently, his fingers touching my shoulder, but not grasping it. "It's okay. Had I known you'd come by I would have made sure to be more... presentable." He gave me a quick smile. "Wanna come in? I promise to behave. I'm curious to know what made you come here."

I didn't want to stay. Really. Something was off about what I was doing here and I wasn't sure if I even believed in the reason I'd originally thought of. But I'd come here for that reason, however paltry and if I left now, then I wouldn't be able to relax until I got it taken care of. So, in the interest of never seeing him again, I was here to ask him my question.

"Fine. I only came here for a question, anyhow, not to see who or how you spend your time." I glared down my nose at him. "Perhaps you would like to get dressed first?"

He winced, "Right, yeah. Just, stay here then." He said, shutting the door in my face. When I was about to leave, it opened again and this time he was properly dressed, not pristine as his buttons were done unevenly, but at least he was covered. "What's your question?"

Staring into his eyes and trying to see if he was lying, I said, "Why did you even mention Lady Kairi's name? She has told me that she has no relation to a Reno. She is a very good client and I do not wish to see her name used by someone who does not know her." My voice wasn't stern, just curious.

Looking down the hallway, he then gestured for me to come inside. When I didn't move, he rolled his eyes. "I won't eat ya, sweetheart, just-" He grimaced, "Scratch the endearment, sorry, I don't do it on purpose. Anyways, this isn't exactly gonna make a whole lot of sense at first and even though I doubt you'll believe me and you'll probably call 911 the moment I'm done talking, I'd rather only give you the option of declaring me mentally insane."

"I don't have to declare it. It is obvious." Stepping in and off to the side, he closed the door behind me. "And why do you talk so strangely? Even for a foreigner."

He nodded his head, "Give me a minute and I'll explain all of that to you, my weirdn- strangeness in both behavior and speech. Sit." When I didn't he simply pushed me towards the bed, making me sit down on the edge of it while he brought the chair before me, sitting down on it the wrong way, leaning his forearms onto the back of it. "Okay, listen carefully, Saix, I'm going to tell you some things that are going to sound completely mad, but Imma ask you to take a moment to absorb it before running off. I have proof for back up after I'm done talking, but you're going to have to let me, kay?"

"Fine." This guy was starting to make no sense whatsoever. Not that he ever made sense. And I really did not want to sit on the bed that I was fully aware he'd just had sexual relations on with that...other man.

Looking at me, he shook his head. "We did stuff on the floor." He slapped a hand over his mouth then. "I'm sorry! I don't know why I'm like this." Wincing, he smacked the heel of his hand against his forehead. "I just wanted to assure you that you aren't sitting on any, yo, yeah?" Breathing in deeply, he shook his head. "Okay, we're gonna forget that and go on with what I wanted to say. Here goes nothing..." Sighing deeply, he waited for me to give him permission.

It was ridiculous how much I really didn't want to be in this room right now. This was his private space, where he did private things. And I should not be here. But I had no choice. Hiding my discomfort, I nodded. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

He breathed in deeply. "Remember, hear me out till the end and don't run until even my proof doesn't convince you I'm saying the truth." Giving me a nod he then started. "I am related to Kairi. Just not in the close sense that would be most obvious. Kay, here's the deal that will most likely make you believe I'm crazy."

Giving him a pointed look, he grinned. "Even more so than you already believe me to be. Anyways... When I said I'm from far away, I didn't so much mean country, I meant... years." What? "I'm from the year 2011..." He eyed me warily, gauging my reaction which was most likely the deepest frown I'd ever carried on my forehead. 2011...?

"I know it sounds insane, but. Kay, so I'm not exactly the best person on this planet. I'm selfish, greedy and well, not awesomely behaved. Some witch decided that enough was enough and she led me to this painting. It's a painting that is in Kairi's house featuring her and then who I assume to be her dad and her brother, that Axel dude. When I touched it, I got pulled inside and ended up here, in 1910. That's why I was dressed so strangely when you first met me and why I talk like nobody else does."

He sighed deeply, looking at me warily. "Kairi is my great, great, great grandmother. I'm not sure how many great's, but, I descend from her blood line. So I am related, just... not the way you'd expect me to be."

I stared at him dully. "And you expect me to believe this? Even if, and I say if, that were true. Why exactly are you here in the past? And what exactly is your proof?" This was slightly ridiculous. But then, I couldn't help but remember those odd things that were among his belongings. Maybe they had something to do with this?

He groaned. "The witch sent me to this time as a... curse. She said I was taking my situation for granted and I guess she believed flinging me back into a time where things were simpler would help straighten me out." He shrugged. "If I wanna go back to 2011, I have to learn to become less selfish and greedy, only then will the painting bring me back. So that's the why, yo, as for proof..." Getting up from the chair he moved over to the side table by the bed, taking the bag I'd given him to put his belongings in.

Giving me a hesitant look, he then sat down beside me, turning so he could turn the bag upside down, letting it's contents fall onto the bed. "This," He took the red square, "It's called an ipod. You carry music inside of it and can listen to songs through these," He showed me the two small wires. "But it runs on batteries, so it will most likely run outta juice sometime soon."

"That is actually believable as I heard something beautiful coming through those wires when they were in my home. But I believe it might be broken because it created some sort of banging noise." I said, still trying to process what he was saying. This was all so incredible...

"Banging?" He frowned and then chuckled, "That must have been Korn. It's music too, but you might not be ready for that kind yet." Giving me a smile he then picked up something else I hadn't seen before. It was of rectangular shape, slightly transparent with a liquid inside. On one end there was a metal hole with a button. Reno held it in his hand between us, letting the pad of his thumb slide over the wheel shaped button and then... Fire. "It's called a lighter."

"Incredible..." I whispered as my eyes were mesmerized by the flame in front of me.

"Really?" He asked curiously, letting his thumb slide off the button, turning the fire off. "Huh, I guess I took that for granted too, yo." Shrugging he reached up, taking the strange glasses off his head. "Put them on and then press that round button on the side. It's not gonna hurt ya, kay? It might be a bit weird though, just, don't freak out."

I didn't want anything on my head and once again he ignored me and put them over my head and over my eyes. Sighing and admitting defeat, I pushed the button that he'd told me to. I yelped as the suddenly my vision changed from normal to reds and purples and yellows. I quickly tore them off of my head, blinking and sighing in relief as everything went back to normal.

Glaring at Reno, I narrowed my eyes. "What the bloody hell was that?"

He chuckled, "It's called 'infra-red'. It allows you to see when someone is inside a house when you're standing outside, or-" He frowned. "Laser. That's another thing from the future, I don't have a laser on me though, so I can't show ya that. This," He picked up another square device, similar to the red music box. "is a cellphone. It's a phone you can carry on you. I'm pretty sure you guys got phones in this time period. Anyways, this isn't a regular one though since a normal one would get any reception."

He pointed at the ceiling, "In the future we launched satellites into space so we can connect phones to one another that way. Since that didn't happen yet, a regular cellphone wouldn't work, but the witch gave me this one, so I'm guessing it's working through magic." He shrugged, letting it drop back onto the bed. "I can't call anyone though, she can call me. She called me once, dunno if she'll call again."

I stood up, not understanding anything that he was saying now. "Magic, cell phones, and eye pot, this is almost impossible to believe." Moving over to the window, I ran a hand over my face. If I thought about this logically, then what he said was ringing true, if I accepted that he did in fact get sucked into the painting. But just swallowing that small fact was incredible. But how else did you explain all of these things that he had?

He snorted, letting himself fall back onto the bed, groaning. "I'm right there with ya. I didn't want to believe it so bad, I ran into the wall where the painting was hanging three times, hurting my face, ass and shoulder in the process just to make sure it wouldn't just suck me back in, or wake me from a... dream."

Turning his head to look at me instead of the ceiling, he sighed. "I know I'm...asking you to believe something that is impossible, and since we don't know each other at all and I'm sure you think my behavior rude, which, by the way, yes, I'm a little out there, but in my time I'm not as rude as ya may think... Point being. I get it if you don't want to believe it, I just figured I'd share it with someone and so far you're the only one I've had a conversation with that lasted longer than...a minute."

I snorted. But I didn't say that I doubted his lover would appreciate that sort of talking. Sighing, I turned back towards him and nodded. "Fine. I suppose that I believe you. But how exactly are you going to get back to the future?"

"No idea, dude... I tried pretending to be all kinds of honorable and charitable, figuring that might get the painting to work again, but it didn't. I tried again last night, wouldn't let me, I got angry, went back to the tavern, got drunk, picked up a twink..." He sighed heavily. "Whatever. Right now? I'm thinking Imma be stuck here for a while till I become what the witch wants me to be."

I didn't know what a twink was, but I somehow felt dirtier for hearing it. "Did you even listen to what I said before? Or are you being intentionally stupid? Listen, if this witch can handle throwing you back in time, you really think you can fool her when it comes to being the way you are? Because you can't. Witches are known for curses. And this one is probably doing this as revenge as well."

"I know!" He shouted, sitting up and glaring at me as his hands shot up to his hair, tugging. "But see, here's the problem, Saix. I don't know what I did to her that would make her wanna get revenge on me. Do I believe I didn't wrong her? No. I'm sure I must have in some way, but here's the deal, I hurt a lot of people in my way of living. I just don't remember her." He laughed humorlessly. "That just makes me even worse! I'm such a horrible guy, I can't even remember who I hurt ever since I decided I was worth more than some white trash trailer park and figured my best way to get to the top? Was to not care about anyone. Since in my world? Nobody ever cared about me. Why the fuck would I care if they don't care?"

I was shocked by his outburst but I was really surprised by his reasons. Standing my ground, I folded my arms in front of my chest. "So your justification for your behavior is that no one has cared about you before, so you shouldn't care about them? That is counter intuitive. We only get along in society by having mutual beneficial relationships with others. Are you happy with what you are doing? Or are you constantly searching for something more? I assure you, if it is the latter, then perhaps you should reevaluate what exactly it is you are looking for. Because you are surely not going to find it by doing whatever it is you are doing."

"I'm a thief. A professional one. Where you have skills in sewing, I have skill in breaking in." He raised an eyebrow. "There, at least I'm honest with ya, which I'm not very often at all with anyone. I'm surprised I paid you for the clothes when in this time period there is no such thing as security..." He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm always looking for something more, and I'm well aware my lifestyle isn't satisfying me, but you know, I'm not the worst guy in the world of 2011, okay? I'm sure I'm not even the most evil guy in this time period either. Do I need an attitude adjustment? Yeah, sure, why the hell not, I can see the witch's point there, but did she need to kick me back into time for it?" He sighed. "Granted, it's pretty damn effective, yo... And then my next question would be, why me when there's worse out there? But yeah, you're probably right. I probably hurt her personally."

I shook my head. "Reno, you are missing the point. Yes, there might be worse people out there. But the fact that she didn't just kill you, tells me that she sees something better in you. How many other people are offered a chance to reform like this. No, don't think of it as a punishment. It's a second chance because she sees something in you worth saving." Surely he could see that!

He grabbed a pillow, pressing it over his head, but I could hear his mumble. "She might, I don't."

"Well, maybe that's what you are here to learn then. That you aren't predestined to follow the same path that you've been following. You have a choice and it is only you that can choose."

"Were you in 2011, you'd make a pretty cool therapist." He paused and then explained. "They are people who sit down with other people, listen to their problems and then carefully seek out how they feel about it and what they could possibly do." Sitting up, he reached for the side table, taking a glass that seemed to be filled with water and took a sip. He then offered it to me, "I don't have another glass, so... If you're thirsty, this is all I got." He pursed his lips. "But if you got a problem with that, then I can go down in the bar and get you something else." He grimaced. "That was hard." He confessed about having to play host.

I shook my head. This was still rather uncomfortable being in this room where I knew certain things had happened. But I guess I really shouldn't feel like that. If I was just here to ask a question, then his sexual decisions shouldn't have any bearing on our talking. Sighing to myself, I knew that it bothered me that he had expressed flattery at my appearance and then obviously done the same to someone else. The fact that I had hoped to be somewhat special in this man's eyes was what was making me uncomfortable.

"Thank you, but I am fine."

"Alright, well... Should I walk you out?" He asked. "Should I worry about ya calling the mental facility?"

I gave him a small smile. "No. You do not need to walk me out. A word of advice. You see out ladies and others who are of higher station than you. As you have no real station, I would put you on a level field with shopkeepers and middle class. And I will not be calling a mental facility. I said I believed you." Nodding to him, I walked to the door and opened it. "Have a pleasant evening, Reno."

"Loosen up!" He shouted after me the moment I closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Reno - a week or so later<strong>

The moment Saix had left my bedroom, I'd taken a nap to be able to absorb all he'd told me and all I'd told him. I never shared with anyone like that... I wasn't the sharing type, yet I felt the need to explain myself to Saix, maybe and hopefully, help him understand that, sure, I am an ass, but I wasn't always and it doesn't mean I always would be. It's not something I should have allowed myself to do though. Saix was a good man and he didn't need this kind of trouble. So when I'd woken up, I'd instantly felt guilty and bad because... I'd been selfish once again. Taking time from someone when they probably had better things to worry about.

I'd heard what he'd told me for advice. That I needed to be humble and selfless. I'd tried taking it into account the moment he'd told me that when I'd asked for it, but it had been hard... How do you go back to being someone you used to be? Someone you tried to smother with so much force, you're sure that past had taken it's last breath and would never come back to haunt you.

Now, aside from being thrown back in time, introduce to magic being real, witches and other many crazy things... The most unsettling thing was when I looked into Saix's face, I felt this warmth in my chest, which I knew was my heart beating faster, but I'd been so sure it had been cold and dead, I was sorta scared to find out if I let myself truly feel it. Specially because it was clear Saix did not see me in that sense.

Imagining him liking me was easy, pretending there was something between us wasn't hard. Fantasizing was something I was good at, had done it all my life. Needing something that I actually didn't need? That I'd felt a million times. I couldn't tell if Saix fell into that category, if his reluctance to let his guard down around me with that hint of curiosity anyway was something I wanted to have because I clearly couldn't, or if I honest to god needed it because... Not that it mattered, I was a thieving asshole that definitely wasn't allowed to put his hands on something so gentle and good as Saix. I'd ruin him.

So a lot of thinking had happened over the last couple of days, things I needed to figure out, mostly dead ends though. I needed to cut the crap and clean up my act and to my great reluctance, the most obvious thing I had to give up was... stealing. I'd decided to give it a try a day after Saix left, but another day later I'd slipped and 'accidentally' gotten my hands on a guitar.

I'd felt very good about it while playing for about... five songs, but then guilt had started to eat at me and that was strange, cause I was rather certain I'd killed off that emotion at some point in my life as well. Guess it was back. I didn't want to give up the guitar though... But I had made up for it somewhat.

I'd gone back to the gentleman's club and returned all the wallets, without them seeing me of course because I was willing to try and be good, but jail was taking it one step too far. Nosiree, I would avoid prison like the plague.

As for the guitar... I decided to get a, gulp, job. A real one. Or like, an honest one anyway. And I would slowly pay the guitar off with every pay check I'd get. The owner of the store also would be unaware it was me and I'd using my stealthy thieving skills only to drop off the money every month until the guitar was payed for. I'd also manned up and stopped whining about the terrible quality of the mattress. I'd actually found a solution all by myself. The person residing in the room beside mine was a heavy smoker, and so I'd told him he could get my lighter if he gave me his pillows. It was a trade and the man had consented, so I figured that was okay and not selfish.

He had a very heavy accent and after having him repeat himself seven times, I'd been able to find out he was from Ireland. Apparently he was here because... Well, I didn't know because his manner of speaking was so heavily laced with that Irish accent, I couldn't possibly figure it out.

I'd taken the habit of going down to the bar and eat there every night. The man who owned the tavern was called Lone Bellars. He was very loud and he smelled like beer and that pipe he was always smoking; my nostrils hadn't been too pleased at first, but I'd gotten used to it and now I kinda enjoyed it; it was Lone's smell. The pipe and the beer. He'd informed me after my complaining about my neighbors accent that mine was twice as strange and odd and hard to understand then his was. I hadn't quite realized how different it must be for them... Lone had a great time asking me about the meaning of some words I used though; ain't, ya and yo being three of the long list.

The strangest thing had happened, one evening I told him that I was looking for a job and he'd laughed, telling me that I wasn't expected to chat him up for evenings on end just to get on his good side so he would give me a job behind his bar. I'd been surprised, honestly telling him that that hadn't been the reason why I'd come down to talk to him and then the shock had doubled when I realized I hadn't been lying. I actually liked talking to Lone and I'd talked to him without personal motives... Anyways, the case now being that I was a bartender in a local tavern located in 1910 London.

He'd given me a uniform to wear, simple pants with a button up shirt and a vest. He's previous employee was shorter then me though, so of course Lone had sent me to get it fitted. And local tailor in this part of London was... Saix Taylor. Sighing, I propped my hands up onto my hips and stared down at the non-fitted uniform spread out over my now pillow covered bed. It's not that I didn't want to see him, I really did want too, but wanting things was selfish, right?

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the death march rang through the room and I quickly dove onto the bed to reach the night stand and grab the cellphone, not able to help but grin at the stupid 'Your Fairy Godmother' displayed on the screen. At some point I'd been worried it would run out of battery, but I guess that had been pretty dumb.

"Larxene?" I asked.

"Who else, moron?" She said in her pleasant voice.

I rolled my eyes, "How are you?"

There was a beat of silence. "Are you serious, or are you that good at acting?"

"Huh?"

"Dear god, this might actually work."

"What?"

"So, you are a moron. I'm fine, thanks." I frowned as she laughed, not in a I'm-laughing-at-you kind of way, but more in a it's-nice-to-catch-up-with-you sorta way.

"What's up?" I asked, rolling over onto my back and sitting up, trying to not pressure her into telling me what she wanted to tell me.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, if you hadn't killed yourself somewhere down the line..." Such faith.

"I'm hanging in there." I muttered out.

"Not everything you'll want will effectively make you selfish for wanting it in the first place." She murmured.

I frowned. "Are you spying on me?" I darted my eyes across the room, checking the cellphone, wondering if it was bugged. "Did you bug my thoughts?"

She chuckled. "I'm good, but not that good."

"You sent me back in the year 1910, Larxene!" I reminded her.

She sighed happily, "Yes, that was quite an accomplishment."

"I'm kindly telling you that I'm not sure I meant that as a compliment." Sighing, I rubbed my face. "There's this thing that was pointed out to me the other day..." I edged.

"Yes..."

"Ah, well, err..." I undid a button of my shirt, feeling it tighten somehow. "Have I... wronged you in anyway? I mean, I probably did and I hope you won't add on another curse when I tell you that I honestly just don't remember, yo..."

"It's going to be fun to make you sweat." Click.

Blinking at the phone, I dropped it onto the mattress. "Whore."

"I heard that!" Shrieking, I flung myself off the bed and onto the floor, peeking my head out from the side and eying the cellphone warily. After staying frozen on spot for longer than three minutes, I finally managed to unlock my muscles and stand back up, carefully pushing the cellphone away from me with a pillow before reaching out for the clothes, wrapping them up carefully and deciding to just... get this over with.

Pursing my lips at the sign that read 'open' hanging from Saix's tailor shop, I almost wished it to be closed. Not that I didn't want to see him, but... God, he'd literally seen the worse of me. What the hell must he be thinking when I opened the door and let the twink walk out right in front of him? This wasn't 2011, not that it was something you did then either, but it was definitely a lot more possible there, then here in 1910. He must have been so uncomfortable and I hadn't cared all that much at all. Definitely not as much as I should have.

What had me frowning mostly was that I cared more about what Saix thought of the situation than the twink. I'd just brought him right up, nearly pounded him into oblivion, and then just sent him walking without so much as a... thank you or whatever the hell it is you say or give a person after spending the night with them. Not that we'd actually done anything. There were several reasons for this.

One being that I somehow couldn't do it... Not to myself, nor the twink. It just felt wrong and so I'd kept it to foreplay only and even that had been limited. Second being that... I didn't have any condoms on me and although I knew I was clean and knew I would most likely not find any rubbers in this time period, I didn't want to... Well, If I was gonna have sex with someone without protection, it was gonna happen with someone I actually cared about. Clearly the twink hadn't been it. Third. What the hell was I gonna use for lube? Having sex seemed awfully complicated in this time period. I suppose I could use butter... That idea just made me cringe though.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I concentrated on the matter at hand, not letting myself get distracted anymore as I pushed the door to Saix's shop open, hearing that familiar bell tingle as I stepped inside.

"Welcome, oh. Hello, Reno." Saix was standing over by the rack of used clothing that he'd pointed out to me on my first day in this shop. Pushing his glasses up again on his nose, he gave me a small smile and waved me inside. "What is it I can do for you today?"

I'd never thought I'd think this way, but those glasses were sorta sexy. "Yo." I gave him a quick smile, moving his way. "I have a uniform that needs to be fitted to my size." And I wanted to see you.

"Oh? Well, then please go ahead and put the uniform on and we'll see what I can do." Pointing me towards the curtains that I'd gone behind last time, he quickly went to the counter and pulled out his tape measure and pin cushion. "I'll be right here when you are done dressing."

Making my way behind the curtain, I got out of my clothes quickly so I could start putting on the somewhat on the short side, bar uniform. "So, how you been doing?" I asked while putting on the shirt after having closed the pants, wondering if that was an okay thing to do.

"Um, I've been doing well. I, um, I have some new clients. Lady Kairi's future children. I guess I thought you'd like to know that I'll be dressing your ancestors." His voice was muffled by the curtain, but I thought I could hear pride in there as well.

I chuckled softly. "That is the strangest thing I have ever heard, ya know? Like... I'm living in the same place my ancestors do. And my frien-" I swallowed the word quickly, finishing to button of the vest. "And you're dressing them." I finished before stepping out from behind the curtain, feeling a bit like a monkey as the sleeves were coming high up my forearms and the pants were hanging above the ankles, which wasn't a good thing since it wasn't summer shorts. Looking at Saix sheepishly, I turned in a circle. "Not so hot, now, huh?"

He chuckled and tried to bite it back. "I'm sorry. But no, not hot right now. You look a little ridiculous in that. Come stand over here and I'll see what I can do." Pointing to a spot in front of the mirror, he adjusted his glasses and the measuring tape. "I might have to see if I have a quick replacement for you."

"Thanks." I murmured, standing where he wanted me to stand. "I promise not to wiggle this time."

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle you." Quickly moving behind me, he put his hands on my shoulder and smoothed the material while he measured the width of them. Moving down to measure my arms, he bent over so he could read the numbers, his breath gently blowing across my arm. Now moving around in front of me, his face was close as he circled the measuring tape around to measure my neckline.

I tried not to gulp, but I did. I mean, he was right there in my face and it was sorta hard not to react in some way. When he looked up at me, I mumbled out a quick 'sorry' as the gulp had probably moved his measuring tape some. I suppose I was sorry, but, you know, I can't help my bodily reactions, can I? I could try and be the best guy possible, but I doubt I'd ever be a saint. His eyes were so big and the old fashioned glasses, old fashioned to me, made them look even bigger. It was dorky in a very 2011 style, but I guess I quite liked that.

Pausing to grab the small notebook in his pocket, he wrote down what I'm assuming my measurements were before sticking the pencil between his teeth and moving to wrap the measuring tape around my chest. His hands were lightly touching my sides as he adjusted the placement of the tape and his eyes were checking the numbers as he moved the tape slowly lower and lower.

Stopping at my waist, his face suddenly flushed and he dropped the measuring tape. "Oh, sorry." He reached down to grab it before scribbling in his notebook again.

I blinked in surprise, "Why?" I asked curiously, trying to get him to look at me, but he was avoiding it, intently staring down at his notebook. After a moment of waiting, I smiled and sighed, deciding I wouldn't pressure him to answer me.

"Okay, I don't know how tailors do things in your day, some type of 'laser' thing no doubt. But I am going to measure you legs, so I need you to hold still." His voice was low and he still would not meet my eyes as he positioned his tape in his hands.

I pursed my lips, "Just a measuring tape like you. I don't know much about tailoring, otherwise I'd tell you about the stuff they have for it in 2011." Now I kinda wished I'd known more about it, maybe peak his interest... But I guess it was for the best anyways, since I'd decided not to go down that road, would be selfish. Holding still, I waited for him to start.

Suddenly dropping to his knees, he was at my side and holding the tape starting at my hips and ending at the floor. His fingers were pressing against the outside of my thighs, tracing the tape to my ankles, constantly holding the measuring tape against my leg.

On my knees before me? I smothered a moan. "So, ehm, do you like what you do?"

"It is the only thing that I have ever known. And yes, I do enjoy it." Suddenly his hands shifted from the outside of my thigh to the inside. His hand was actually between my legs holding the tape measure against one, right next to my dick, while his other hand was trailing the tape measure down to my ankle.

Sucking in a sharp breath, I pressed my lips tightly together, making sure I didn't say anything. What I really wanted to say was 'Move just a bit to the right and wrap your fingers around that cock and I'll be the happiest customer you'll have ever had.' I was aware this would be considered rude though, so I'd almost opted for, 'You may wanna warn me before you make any such sudden close movements around my nether regions, you know, to avoid any awkwardness?' But I figured that would only make it more awkward, so yeah, shutting up seemed like my best option here.

Finally pulling back and moving his hands away, he quickly wrote down the measurements and stood back up. "Well, the good news is that you are in perfect proportions for someone of your height. The bad news is that no matter what I do, I will not be able to lengthen those garments enough for you." He sighed and stepped closer and grabbed the hem of my sleeve, peering closely at it. "I might have something that will be able to work for now." Glancing up and looking me in the eye, he asked, "Would you like to try that?"

I licked my lips, "Yeah, I suppose, though Lone said this was the uniform he wanted me to wear. Ehm, are you gonna have to remake it for me from scratch while I use the other one you got in mind for me?" I winced at the idea, I wasn't a rich son of a bastard anymore.

"Ah, so this is for Lone, is it? I did not realize that you had found a job there." Smiling up at me, he stepped back and nodded. "If you tell him what I told you, he should have no problem with understanding. Why don't you step behind the curtain again and I'll bring you what will work and you can try that on and I'll fit it to you? Yes?"

"Sure." Giving him a quick smile, and glad I could move again as standing still wasn't one of my talents. I walked back over the to the curtain, stepping behind it and undoing the shirt and pants, tugging them off as quickly as I could since they were really tight and annoying to wear. Not hot at all.

"Okay, here is what I found. Same color for the pants, but for the shirt it's a little..." His voice trailed off and he stepped through the curtain, with his hands full of the clothes he'd grabbed for me. His face was surprised and his eyes were wide behind his glasses. Uh oh.

Dropping the clothes as his eyes raked across my body, he licked his lips and flushed a deep red. "Reno...you're quite beautiful." Whispering and still with large round eyes, he stepped forward, almost in a daze and reached out his hand to touch my chest.

Woah... Okay, his actions, staring and words combined had my stomach implode with bursting butterflies, which- Shit, and my heart was beating fast and I'm pretty sure I couldn't write it off as anything else but- he was going to touch me, wasn't he? If he did then... Okay, I had too, but, shit, oh fuck. If he did then I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I couldn't be selfish. But he...

Those eyes looked at me in a way that told me he was liking what he was seeing and I hadn't seen that look in him before. While that made me quite happy indeed, I still couldn't... I was a greedy and selfish thief, I wasn't worthy of him. Not wanting to embarrass him, I gently took a hold of his wrist, lifting it up to my mouth so I could place a kiss on the back of his hand before returning his hand to him.

"I don't deserve you, Saix." I whispered, not really liking to be good at all at this point.

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline, and he gave me a puzzled tilt of his head. "I do not know what you mean by that. What does deserving have to do with two people? We are on the same level, Reno. Can you be more specific?" Removing his hand from my grasp, he bit his lips and stepped a little closer, this time putting his hand out to touch my bicep.

Okay, see, I'd been right to call him grabby. Gulping, I took a small step back, trying to be as subtle and gentle as possible, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "I was a thief, Saix. A witch cursed me because I'm selfish and greedy...You." Well dammit. "You're a, don't snap at me cause I actually mean and like it," I instructed, "a sweetheart."

Dropping his hand and nodding, he took a step back with a pained smile on his face. "I think I understand. You somehow think that you are beneath me, is that it?"

"No, no, don't be hurt, I was trying to be gentle and nice." It was really weird having this conversation half naked... "I'm not very good at it yet. It's not that I don't want you to touch me," God did I want him too... I licked my lips, shaking my head out of my daze. "But, yeah, ehm, I'm beneath you."

Letting out a laugh, he stepped forward to stand less than a foot in front of me. "Beneath you? You, my dear crimson haired friend, are descended from the lords and ladies of this time. Pray tell me, how you are beneath me? I am quite curious."

I smiled at him, feeling pained. "I'm not talking of titles and stations, Saix, I'm telling you that the way I am, the person I am? I'm not worthy of the good and wonderful person you are." Reaching out, I gently pushed his glasses back up onto his nose, smiling. "You deserve to be with someone that deserves your kindness and is worthy of your touch." Trying not to look too exposed, I tried to distract my thoughts some, settling on the idea that apparently I used less slang when I was saying something emotional or whatever... Something...honest.

Not moving forward, but not moving away, Saix shook his head and sighed. "Reno, I think that I can help you clear something up. Maybe that is why you were sent back to this time. Self worth. Every person has it, but you cannot rely on only yourself to find it. Your self worth is gained by your acts. But it is also governed by your heart. It is ever changing. I would say that in this past week you have learned some things about yourself. And your acts reflect that. So, surely you see that you are not beneath me. Your past does not rule you. Don't let it decide how you see yourself."

I nodded at him slowly, still very aware I was half naked, but managing to push that aside for now. "That makes sense..." I told him carefully, not able to really settle on a thought now.

Suddenly, he paused and frowned. "It has just occurred to me that once you have learned what you were sent to learn, that you will return to your time." Letting his words run through my head, I remembered Larxene's words 'You can try and go back through the painting...' Try had been the keyword. It wasn't a sure thing I would go back even if I learned my lesson. What if it took me years to learn the lesson and I'd gotten so used to being in this time, I wouldn't want to go back? Would I get the option?

Detaching my eyes from the wall over Saix's head, I looked down into his face, his big brown, caramel colored eyes looking at me in a way I don't think I'd seen before. Or maybe I'd never taken the time to notice with previous conquests and partners. Probably not... Stepping closer to him, I gently reached up, letting my fingers touch his cheek, brushing over his skin softly as I looked into his pretty eyes. His hair was so soft and his lips looked so... Letting my thumb slip down his cheek, I let the pad of it touch his bottom lip, not quite sure if he'd let me kiss him.

Breathing in a shaky breath, his eyes were half hooded and I saw the eye twitch thing again. I could almost hear his heart racing and when he decided to lean forward just a little bit, I got the message that he would like me to continue.

"You're beautiful too, you know?" I whispered, remembering that I'd wanted to tell him that when he'd told me. Letting my hands slip to the back of his neck, I guided his face to tilt up while inching down, taking a quick intake of breath before softly placing my lips onto his, my heart jumping through the roof the moment they touched.

He didn't move against my lips, just pressed his back against mine and his hands rested on my bare hips. I heard and felt a small hum from him and his eyes fluttered closed. His actions had been very bold earlier, but clearly not calculated and now he seemed so hesitant, yet curious. Cupping his cheek, I pecked his lips softly a couple of times before inching back.

"Have you ever been kissed before, Saix?" I asked softly, keeping my eyes hooded and letting my lips rest lightly on top of his while waiting for his answer.

"Now I have. It is not something I have ever wanted to try before. It was q-quite lovely." His stutter gave away his nervousness but he didn't pull away. I couldn't help feeling thrilled at the fact that he'd been willing to give me his first kiss. But now I also felt even more nervous... I really didn't want to hurt him and I'd hurt so many in the past. Stroking his cheeks, I decided to continue a little while longer, gently pressing my mouth back on top of his.

I wouldn't push it and considering the very fragile state of everything that was our situation, I would make sure the kiss would stay perfectly simple and sweet. Breathing deeply through my nose, I was still very determined to go with that plan, but couldn't help pecking his lips a couple of times, loving the softness of his mouth and how sweet and warm he felt before inching back.

"That was lovely, yeah."

"Lovely indeed." He sighed against my lips. "And I hate to bring this up, but I should probably fit you for your uniform now. " Leaning back just a little, he gave me nervous smile. "But maybe you would like to have dinner with me one night. Yes?"

I couldn't help but grin, "Are you asking me out on a date?" I hadn't had one of those in a loooong ass freaking time. I'd gotten used to skipping the dating and just going straight for the booty call.

"A date? That is a fruit and I was hoping that we eat something more than that." His face was puzzled and once again tilted to the side.

I chuckled softly, not able to help myself as I placed another quick soft kiss on his lips. "Sorry, no, ehm, it's a term in my time period. A date is where a person asks another person to go out to dinner with them. It's a romantic get together, yo, where the two get to know one another." I explained. "And yeah, dinner sounds good. More than fruit. But where and how? Cause this time period is a buncha closet case sneaking scenarios." I frowned first at how he wanted to do this and then remembered. "Ah..." Closet case thing. "Maybe on that dinner date I can explain what all those terms mean."

"Yes. I would like to hear about your future. And I know that men cannot meet for anything intimate where people can see. But I live upstairs and would invite you there. Perhaps tomorrow?" He looked so hopeful. Feeling a warmth creep into me, I gave him a soft smile, running my fingers through his hair as I nodded.

"Okay, tomorrow is good. I'll come by before my job starts. Around seven, that cool?" He'd have time to close his store and I'd be obliged to leave his place at a decent hour, my job forcing me to leave it and not attempt to try and convince myself sleeping with him on the first date couldn't do that much harm. Cause it would. "Cool as in, not cold, but like, good." I added quickly.

Laughing and nodding, he smirked, "I will learn this language that you speak someday." Moving out of my arms completely, he turned and grabbed the clothes he'd dropped upon entering. "Here, I'm leaving while you change. Can't leave my shop unattended for long."

Taking the clothes, I smiled at him. "Kay." This was okay. This wasn't bad. I was doing good, I was behaving and I wasn't being selfish. I'd told him every nasty bit about myself and he'd still wanted a kiss and now a date too. So long as I didn't lie or purposely hurt him, it couldn't be selfish, right?

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Saix - The following day**

I couldn't help but glance at the time throughout the day, constantly hoping that it would be closing time. Reno would be coming by, we would have a nice dinner and then he would be off to work. Yesterday had surprised me. I'd had such an interesting conversation with him the one time in his bedroom, and then we hadn't seen each other for days. It hadn't made sense at first why I'd been rather annoyed and uncomfortable when he let that man out of his bedroom in front of me. But over the next few days when I hadn't seen him, I'd gotten anxious and I'd pictured him without his shirt on. I was not used to seeing scenes like that and my mind had not been able to erase the picture.

Then, the night before he'd walked into my shop, I'd had a rather embarrassing dream about him. He'd been naked this time, and instead of the other young man coming out of his room, it had been me.

I was not completely ignorant of what went on between a man and a woman, but I was not sure what two men could do together. My brain seemed to have supplied whatever it needed to because I'd awoken the other night with two rather embarrassing problems. One, my sheets were soiled. I was glad I lived alone, to be sure. Second, I now realized that I found Reno very pleasing on the eyes. And I hadn't been able to decide if that was a good or bad thing. He seemed to attract people, like a magnet. His face was very unique, with sharp cheekbones and smooth skin. Those rather interesting markings under his eyes. I could not forget those. And while his mannerisms were very harsh, one could not deny that they pulled you in. You wanted to know more about him almost instantly.

I suppose that it should have shocked me more that I was attracted to him, I mean, I'd never been attracted to a male before in my life, but I could not resist his pull. Maybe that made me a fool, but when I'd walked into the dressing area and saw his body on display, my body had reacted on it's own. It had started when I was measuring him, his muscles that I felt beneath the tape measure and his perfectly proportioned body. If I ever needed someone to model my clothes, I would hope that someone as perfect as Reno could do it. And last night had been filled with visions of his form as I could now recall from memory. I'd touched and kissed him, something I had never shared with another. And tonight after dinner, for a brief time, I was hoping to enjoy his taste again.

Tying off a piece of thread on the set of pants I was making for him, I wondered if he'd taken my words to heart. For someone as unique and lovely as Reno, he did not seem confident in some things. I hope that my words had helped him in some way, even though it meant that he would leave that much sooner. But, I sighed to myself, he did not belong in this time. A witch had sent him here, and he needed to go back to his home. My heart did not like that idea, but one is not ruled by one's heart.

Folding up the very last piece of mending to be picked up in the morning, I saw that I still had a few minutes before Reno would be arriving. Pulling up my stool to the counter, I got out my sketch pad and started really planning a wardrobe for Lady Kairi's children that would actually flatter and match her and her husband's wardrobes. It was actually quite fun to plan out a summer gown that would be fitting for both a young mother and a young daughter.

I was so intent on my drawings that I did not hear my shop door open. Effectively making me unaware Reno had come inside.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Bloody hell!" I yelped and jumped up from my stool, knocking it over behind me in the process. Placing my hand over my heart, I glared at him. "Reno! Do not sneak up on me." Gathering my wits about me, I relaxed and stood my stool back up. "I was just going over some designs for Lady Kairi and anyone else that desires to buy my designs. You may lock the door behind you."

"I did no sneaking." He said firmly, believing it, "I opened your shop door, the bell rang. I actually stood staring at you from the counter not one step away for over two minutes." He smiled slowly. "You look..." His eyes raked over me and even though he didn't pronounce a word to describe the way I looked, his eyes told me what he was thinking. Breathing in, he detached his eyes from my figure and then nodded before going to lock the door as I'd asked him.

"Thank you." Should I compliment him? I'd never done such a thing before..."You look quite handsome today, Reno. Would you follow me and we'll go upstairs for dinner." I felt my face flush.

Eying me curiously, he gave me an amused look. "I'd like that." He said before following after me and up the stairs to my living quarters. I tucked my hair behind my ears and I thought about what might happen when we were alone together. Would he kiss me again? Would we do other things? Oh, he had to work later on so I didn't imagine he would do other things with me.

"I hope that you like stew. It is a beef stew with potatoes and some carrots in it. I am not used to cooking for another person." I said as we came to the top of the stairs. The smell was quite addicting and I felt my stomach growl.

"It smells really good." He agreed with my thoughts. "So, while you guide me over to your dinning table and we seat ourselves, get comfortable and start eating, maybe you can tell me how old ya are? Are you from London?"

"Oh, well, I'm twenty-five and I'm actually from a small town in the country. But I was sent to London when I was very small to be an apprentice tailor. My family still lives out there." Grabbing a couple bowls and silverware from my cupboard, I set them down on the table and grabbed the pot of stew from the stove. Setting it down on the table, I pointed to the chair opposite where I was used to sitting. "And how old are you? And where are you from? Is it someplace that I may have heard of?"

I blinked in surprise as he didn't seat himself yet, instead, pulled the chair out for me, waited till I was seated before going to his chair. "Twenty-eight, almost nine actually. And I'm from the US. America. I guess Kairi and Vaan's children are gonna go to that place at some point and continue the blood line there." He grinned. "Can't believe I come from Lords as I used to live in this tiny house on wheels in a park surrounded by other houses on wheels. They're called trailers."

Tilting my head to the side, I dished up some stew into my bowl and grabbed a piece of bread from the bowl on the table. "Wheels? Why would a house need wheels?" How very odd...

Serving himself, he tasted, hummed in appreciation while giving me a smile and then answered. "So it can move. You can hook it up to a car and bring it anywhere you want. Although, considering my family was crack ass poor, that never happened."

"How strange." Tasting the stew, I was grateful that I could at least make this without burning it. More often than not, I actually ate out at a tavern of from a street vendor. "Can you tell me what made you start your occupation as a thief? If that is too forward, please let me know." Stopping my rambling tongue with stew, I prayed that he would not be offended by my questions.

"Saix..." He grinned. "I'm pretty sure it's impossible for ya to offend me, kay?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, eating some more stew. "My dad left my mom pretty early on. I don't know him at all and she had to take care of me by herself. And my grandmother too, her name was Kairi by the way, she was pretty sick and my mother had to pay for the drugs to keep her healthy."

He sighed. "I wanted more than that life, figuring I deserved better than to be trapped in that place and not go anywhere. I started out by dealing drugs, which isn't something you guys have I guess. Basically heavy medicine people get addicted too. I sold it to those addicts."

He cringed. "Very bad, I know. One time I had to run from the cops and I hid myself in this house. I didn't know it was owned by a very rich man. There was this diamond necklace. I took it." He shrugged. "Then I sold it in a place where they wouldn't send me to the... wait, right, cops is probably not a term you know, the police. I was running from the police and the person I sold the necklace too didn't tell the police, he just sent me out to more places to steal more things."

I was listening, fascinated by his story. "So, you started out with nothing and even though it was wrong, you did in fact elevate your station above what you had been born into?" Sighing and chewing a slice of bread, I shook my head. "Is it only in America that one can rise above their station, or is it the future in general?" Not that there was anything wrong with owning one's own shop, but to think that I could rise above it, was very strange.

He smiled at me, nodding. "Yeah, it's everywhere like that in the future. Although not easy, people can pretty much do whatever they want. We have the poor, middle class and the rich, but..." He frowned. "Stations aren't really something that is there anymore. We all sorta mix together and work together. I'm not saying it's perfect or anything though, cause it isn't. And there still are people who are higher up than others, but like... We don't have titles like you guys do. Oh, and you'll find this interesting. Marriages aren't arranged anymore, be it your station or the lords. Scandal happens so often, people aren't as shocked anymore. Clothes..."

He grinned. "Well, as a tailor I'm sure you'd be both fascinated and shocked. Definitely not as sophisticated. Ah and..." He smiled. "Liking men, although sometimes still frowned upon, isn't something you need to hide. You can be with whoever you want to be. In some countries two men can even marry."

I choked on my stew, sputtering and coughing, "Married? How can two men be married? That is indeed a strange future..." Wiping my mouth with a napkin, I shook my head at the strangeness. "Can you tell me about the clothes? You said that they aren't the same."

He laughed, "They aren't, you would know, you saw me in my future clothes before dressing me up the right way for 1910." He pursed his lips, thinking it over. "Kay, well... Women don't wear gowns anymore, if they do it's only for very fancy and up scale type parties. They wear pants like we men do. Also, men only wear suits when they work in a place that requires them to wear it, or parties. Otherwise we just wear very simple pants, some even have holes in them and that is considered fashionable."

"That is so strange...I cannot understand it." Finishing off my stew, I sat back in my chair and smiled at Reno. "So, do you miss those things from the future? Or is the past more to your liking?"

He wiped his mouth, sitting back in his own chair. "Well... everything that's invented is to make things more comfortable for humans. So there's definitely some things that I miss, but only because they make a daily routine easier. Cars are faster, phones are portable, speech is less uptight and more relax," He winked at me, grinning as I couldn't help but frown at the 'uptight' comment. "But...it's not as bad as I thought it would be here. See, there's like, so many things you can choose from in 2011. The options in this time are less broad, as if things are more limited, which to you they aren't cause this is all you know, but to me it would be. And strangely enough it makes things seem less difficult."

Standing and gathering our dirty dishes to take to the kitchen, I wondered what it would be like in the future. So many strange things he was telling me about; I couldn't fathom it. Think of the new things that were discovered, the new things to experience...I do not think that I could ever understand it and as I glanced around my simple living area, I could not imagine needing something more.

Wiping my hands with the napkin, I waved towards the sofa in my living room. "How much longer do I get to enjoy your company? Would you like some tea or anything?"

"I'm starting work at nine. And I am alright for now, thanks, maybe in a little while." He patted his stomach. "The stew filled me up nice."

"It was something that I remember eating as a child with my family." Settling myself on the sofa, I looked over at him. "Do you have any family that you miss, Reno?" I could not imagine him not missing someone, even if it was not family.

He pressed his lips tightly together, looking pained. "I didn't care for anyone, that's how selfish I was, Saix. The curse? I definitely deserved it." He sighed, sitting back into the couch, stretching out his legs and pushing off his shoes while placing his arms behind his head. Well, he certainly made himself comfortable... "I always miss my mother, but I missed her back in 2011 too. She... ah, well, didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

I blinked in surprise. "What? I don't understand..." Maybe I shouldn't push him to explain, it sounded sad.

He grinned, "Not everyone in 2011 is supportive of men liking men. My mother being one of them. It's okay, Saix, that happened a long time ago and having been flung back in time won't change that. But." He nudged his leg against mine. "Enough bout me, kay? What about you? Do you have any dreams, or things other than tailoring that you like very much?"

I waved my hand, dismissively. "I am not nearly so exciting. I tailor because my father sent me to be apprenticed and I actually enjoy it. And when I am not mending or sewing, I am sketching designs to be used for the next London seasons. That is something that I do enjoy doing. I originally took over this shop from my master and now he is retired in the countryside." Sighing as I thought of him, I did not envy his boredom. He was probably still mending things even at his age. He would go mad with idle hands.

"Well," He shrugged, "I think it's exciting. You can make clothes out of fabric that isn't shaped like clothes. It sounds awfully hard to do and I admire your skill." He sat up then, moving closer to me on the couch. "Now, while I think of another question to ask you, Imma show you a 'move'. That being an action one of the two people on a date can do to show them they're enjoying themselves."

Coming to sit right beside me, he eyed me carefully before yawning, bringing up his hand to cover it and then stretching out his arm. I wondered if he were tired, but then I felt his hand rest on my shoulder, his arm loosely placed around me. "I'm not tired, it's just part of the move, to make it look subtle. Which, hadn't I warned you, it would have been, but I didn't wanna freak you out."

Turning my head to look at his hand resting on my shoulder, I thought for a minute. "Oh, I see. You pretended to be stretching in order to sneakily put your arm around me." I turned back to look at him. He was much closer than before and I felt my heartbeat speed up just a little. Staring at his lips, I could not stop thinking about the kiss that he'd given me yesterday. Would I get another?

His other hand reached forward, his fingertips holding onto my chin gently as he looked down into my eyes. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"This attraction to you intrigues me. I think about you in certain ways and it is distracting. But not in a bad way. You are sitting so close and I can only think about your kiss." I was flushing as I spoke to him, but I could be nothing but honest with him. Especially when my brain kept reminding me that he would one day return through the painting.

His hand cupped my face, and he leaned into me, the tip of his nose touching mine, his breath against my skin. "I like it a lot when you blush. And it was very hard letting go of that kiss we shared yesterday... I wouldn't mind trying again." He breathed, his lips brushing softly back and forth against mine.

"Y-yes." Taking my small amount of courage and pushing myself forward, I met his lips and pressed against him, hoping that I would be better at it today than I had yesterday. Kissing was not something that should be hard, just a press of lips against something, but when that something is warm and their breath brushes across your face, you realize that kissing is more than kissing. It is connecting. And I wanted to connect with Reno.

He hummed in appreciation, a rush of excitement running through me as he was enjoying this. "You taste so good..." He murmured, his hand slipping into my hair and to the back, tilting so he could press our mouths more firmly together. He started moving his lips slowly against mine, sucking softly onto my bottom lip and his tongue tracing the upper one.

Shivering and not quite understanding what he was doing with his tongue, I just stayed still and enjoyed the feelings that he was giving me. In things such as romance, he was the leader and I felt completely at ease in letting him teach me about it. He tilted his head further, slowly pressing his tongue into my mouth, letting it touch my own. When I still didn't move, he chuckled, moving away some and looking at me in amusement.

"Unless you don't wanna, you're gonna need to move your tongue with me, yo."

Scrunching up my face, but not denying that it was rather exciting, I licked my lips and nodded. "I will try. Please, give me another chance."

He frowned, his thumb brushing over my cheek. "Hey, Saix... I like kissing you very much. If you ever feel like kissing me, you can just do it. You don't have to wait for me to start a kiss, kay?"

"I will take that under consideration." He said it so easily and I felt slightly uncultured compared to him. Reno had more experience and perhaps in the future, things were more easily accepted by the masses. "One day, when I am brave enough, I think I will do that." Looking back down at his lips, I waited impatiently for him to return them onto my own.

Pursing his lips at me, he smirked and then sat back. "Okay." He wasn't going to kiss me anymore?

I narrowed my eyes at him, and my left eye twitched. It seemed to do that a lot when Reno was around. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a moment to find that bravery of yours."

Still staring at him, I took a deep breath and sighed. It should be easy enough to do. I'd been brave yesterday, even touched him. Why was today different? Could it be the dream I'd had? The one that I'd been thinking about earlier in the shop downstairs? I'd been in his room with him and he was naked. But that hadn't been what really happened. There had been someone else in that room. I'd only remembered that all of a sudden. And I scowled. His kisses were something amazing it seemed. And I know it was irrational, but I did not like to know that he'd been kissing someone else. I suppose that this is what they call jealousy. So, I was jealous. But, he was here with me and he seemed to be enjoying kissing me. Did that mean that I shouldn't be jealous anymore? Because he was here and not where ever that other man was? I think so. Or, I hope so.

Deciding that if he was here and I was here, then we should be kissing each other. I leaned forward and gently pecked his lips. Pulling back just an inch or so, I looked into his eyes.

"Found it." I whispered and moved them him.

"Yeah you did..." He murmured, wrapping his arms around me and gently pulling me against him while kissing me slowly, his lips moving again. Keeping a hold of my small ball of courage, this time I tried moving my lips against his and pushing back. It was rather empowering and the more I participated, the more I seemed to like it. This time when he touched his tongue to mine, I moved it back against his and he pulled me even closer to him, his hands rubbing my back and a moan pulled out of his throat.

"You kiss like no other."

"I am relieved." My breath was short and I was clutching his shirt in my hands, trying to focus, as his lips and tongue were so incredible. If I was like no other, then I hoped that he would stay. It was selfish, no denying that, but in my heart of hearts, I knew that I wanted Reno to stay.

"Hmm... Slow down, sweetheart, or else we might do things we ain't ready for yet." He said against my lips, slowing our kiss, pecking them and then moving away so he could look at me, but he didn't let go completely. He laid back into the sofa, pulling me along with him and letting his hand rest on top of my head while settling it on his shoulder as I lay on top of him. "Would you like a second date?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course." I automatically responded. Any time I could spend in his presence was going to be bittersweet, but I could not stop wanting him. And as long as I could accept that in the future I would not be able to hold him, I would savor it that much more now. "What did you say usually happened on a date? And when will we be ready for those things?"

He grinned, looking at me in amusement. "You're something special." He murmured, "We can watch a movie-" He paused. "Oh... Well, I guess we can't. Ehm, we can do whatever we want on dates. Maybe we can take a walk in a park or something and then go back to here and have dinner again. I'll stay longer next time..." His fingers ran through my hair gently. "As for those things... We can do more than kiss, Saix, and it's a big deal, so we won't treat it like it isn't a big deal. We'll make sure we take our time before we do more than just kiss." I heard him sigh. "I want you to be sure you like this and we might wanna sit down and have me explain things to you that you may wanna know. Men liking men wise."

"Yes. I would like to know how a man can be with another man. As for liking this," I turned in his arms so that I could see his eyes, those clear blue eyes that I found haunting my day dreams, and said, "It is something beyond anything I've experienced. So, as much as I would like to say that I will like more with you, I must wait until I have experienced it all to know for sure." Kissing his lips quickly, I murmured, "But I think that I will like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Reno - a couple of days later<strong>

I'd asked Lone to keep me a couple of empty bottles so I could throw them around in the air before serving a customer a drink. I think I'd broken twenty-three in total while practicing. Lone thought I was whacked out of my mind, saying he didn't need me to swing and loop them around, that serving a drink by normally pouring them was all he wanted out of me. But I knew what people liked...

Swinging bottles around in the air before pouring made them get an extra drink just to see me do it again. Leaving two buttons on my shirt open at the top led servant girls to hang out around the bar and giggle, while throwing back their beers like the best. I'd also suggested Lone get himself a gramophone and play jazz in the bar. He'd been reluctant, figuring it would annoy his customers, but it didn't and he'd thanked me for it as now younger people came into the tavern to listen to the music. My next suggestion would be for Lone to clear an area somewhere in the back of the bar so people could dance.

I was also going to go find some street musicians and maybe get them to perform. I was aware this wasn't 2011, but I'm sure people in 1910 enjoyed music as much as they did in the future. I was surprised I wasn't bored to death with this job, that I actually enjoyed it and that Lone, although believing me insane, thought me to be the good kind of crazy and that he could only benefit from my knowledge on what people liked and wanted.

The man thought me smart and that was something new for me... I'd often been called an idiot, a lucky one, but an idiot. Lone didn't think me lucky at all, said I had a brain and was smart enough to know how to use it. It was nice... I was a bar geek. I was actually useful and making money in an honest way wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it was actually very rewarding. I didn't have that constant urge to want or need more.

It had led me to figure out that if I had the urge to want more back in 2011, it's because every time I got my hands on something, obtained something, I'd gotten it without playing fair. Either I'd stolen an item or I'd lied my way into people communicating with me. It didn't exactly give you a nice feeling about yourself since you didn't obtain the thing you wanted honestly, that guilt would always be there and now I knew I'd always been looking for more only to try and somehow smother that guilt.

As I was now doing everything by the rules, if somewhat strangely in the eyes of the 1910 folk, I had nothing to feel guilty about. Sleeping was a ton easier nowadays. Even if the mattress still sucked royal ass. I'd asked Lone to get the night off and he'd said that would be fine so long I covered his afternoon shift. So, I was finishing up the last rounds, it being nearly seven.

Normally I worked the nights and Lone the afternoons, he'd been willing to switch so I could attend to my personal business. That being Saix. I didn't want to go there at seven when his store closed and have to leave at nine to make it back to the tavern, hence the switch with Lone. Now I'd have the entire night free. That idea brought on a ton of sexy images of what Saix and I could possibly do together, but I knew I wasn't going to let that happen. It was only the second date after all, and the sweet boy was so clueless, I wanted him to know exactly what he was getting himself into before we did anything more. Be that physically or emotionally. Course... maybe not emotionally since I had the strong idea Saix was just experimenting with me.

Which, I suppose I couldn't be too upset about... After all, he didn't have any experience whatsoever, so it made sense for him not to really know how he felt about it all. I just hoped I wouldn't fall too hard for the gorgeous dude by the time he figured out I'm not what he wants at all.

I blinked out of my deep thoughts as a voice interrupted them. "Reno..." Larxene? Pouring the drink of the customer before me, I set the bottle down and then frowned at my pockets. The cellphone wasn't there. "Over here." Looking over my shoulder, I was shocked to see her sitting at the end of the bar.

"Excuse me." I told the customer I'd just served and then made my way over to her. She was leaning onto the bar, a smirk playing on her lips as she held up an empty glass. She looked completely out of place what with her tight skinny jeans and short, not lacking in cleavage, top. Why wasn't anyone noticing her?

"Whiskey?"

My thoughts stuttered and I quickly served her the drink, pouring down some whiskey into her glass. Here's the thing though, it went straight through, leaking down from the bar now. Pulling back and frowning at the now wet spot on the bar and then up at her, I remained silent, waiting for her to explain herself.

"I'm not actually here, you may wanna avoid talking back at me as the people in the tavern will think you're talking to air." She giggled, throwing the glass away over her shoulder. It broke, and I could see and hear it break, but the people in the tavern didn't notice at all. "I do enjoy dramatics. Anyways, I'm here to ask you if changing your shift with Lone was selfless or not. I mean, you'll be going back to 2011 once you've learned your lesson. Is it really that wise to start something with someone as sweet as that little tailor of yours?"

Leaning closer, I whispered, "What if I want to stay to be with him?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Do you really? Or is that just an excuse to keep your mind at ease while you try to work your way into his pants?"

I frowned, shaking my head. "It's not like that, Larxene."

She sighed, "You do realize that you're still trying to become better, right? You're slowly breaking the curse, yet you're telling me you might want to stay in this time period. If that was the case, than you wouldn't have to do any attitude adjustments. You could be your regular greedy and selfish self and remain in 1910." She gave me a slow teasing smile that just hurt my feelings. "So, you have to wonder... Are you sure it's not like that, Reno? You sure it's not about just wanting to pound the tailor? Cause you're still trying to get away..." She winked and then when she blew a kiss at me, she suddenly disappeared.

Leaning onto the bar, I frowned into space. I suppose she did make a good point, but I just knew it wasn't like that. I didn't want to get into Saix's pants. Well, I guess I did, but not in the one night stand way. I was being careful of his feelings and I wasn't rushing anything... I'd never felt the need to do that for anyone before. I actually cared about what he thought and needed.

Was it selfish of me to take the time with him I could get before leaving? Yeah... it was. But I don't think I was lying to myself when I said I might wanna stay here. I kinda liked this job and Saix was someone I knew I could really fall for. It had scared me some to realize that after our first date, but I'd run the idea through my mind a lot since and, sure, it was still frightening, but it's not something I wanted to push away either. And if I was becoming a better person now, it wasn't to break a curse... It's because it's what I personally wanted. I liked being an okay guy.

Mopping up the whiskey I'd poured onto the bar, I muttered. "Don't think there's any such thing as not being selfish." Wanting something effectively made you selfish, be that something you wanted reasonable, or unreasonable. A necessity or not. Blegh... This was all becoming really confusing.

"Hey, Lad, it's seven, get out of here." I smiled at Lone, throwing the cloth his way and then made my way out of the tavern. She was just trying to get to me. I wasn't gonna let her ruin my second date with Saix. Nosiree. I wanted to spend time with him and I knew that, experimenting or not, Saix wanted to spend time with me too, and he was aware I would have to leave at some point.

Now, while I enjoyed 1910 quite a bit, more than I thought... If in some way I was to stay here, there was one thing I would be forever more pissed off with. I'd have to step back into the closet. It was extremely hard to hide, and while I didn't get the gays in 2011 for hiding when it wasn't needed, I managed to restrain myself and could indeed see the logic in why I had to hide with Saix in 1910. There was just no way to be public... It was just really hard to go from out and proud to back in the closet when that is something you swore you'd never put up with. Course, the circumstances didn't exactly give me a choice.

My hands clasped behind my back, I peeked at Saix from the corner of my eye, smiling as he was enjoying the warm air the spring season was offering, his eyes closing for a second as he breathed in. We were in the park, walking at a leisurely and cozy pace, passing by a field of wild flowers that smelled really nice. There weren't many people, thank god as that would have probably limited our conversation subject as well.

"I am curious about the things we talked about on our last, er, date. How are two men able to be together intimately? Can you tell me?" Big brown eyes were staring into mine, completely honest in their question, and simply too naive for their own good.

He was like no other. His honesty was something I really, really liked. Sure, explaining sex wasn't exactly something real comfortable, but I'd rather he ask me than pretend he knew and wing it by the time we'd do it. That would have made me angry as, whatever people claimed, the first time was a big deal. Didn't mean it needed candle light, rose petals and a beach view, what the fuck ever, it just meant that the person you were with was aware and would be careful, respectful and just more understanding and willing to do it slowly and put your needs before theirs for that first time. Just... Well. I liked him all the more for wanting me to explain rather than keeping his lack of knowledge on the subject hidden.

"Yeah, I can tell you." I offered him a smile and thought about what to start with as we continued to walk at a slow pace through the park.

He cleared his throat and looked just a little nervous but he squared his shoulders and asked, "Is it pleasurable for a man to be with another man?"

"It is. Just as pleasurable as it would be for a man to be with a woman. Hmm, kay, well, if I kissed ya right, then you should have felt some tingling in your stomach. That feeling becomes much stronger and overwhelming, in a good way, when doing more than just kissing."

He nodded and pushed his glasses up his nose. "What acts are done besides kissing? It was my understanding that there was just one act. Sex. How can there be more?" I chuckled softly, feeling just a tad uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. Just that talking about this in detail and having him absorb it so... clinically. It's like he was studying sex.

"There are many things you can do to pleasure your partner. Like, kissing?" Looking discretely in Saix's direction, I stared at the little bit of neck exposed. "You don't necessarily have to kiss someone on their mouth for it to feel good. You can kiss everywhere. Neck, chest, arms, stomach, hips..." I smothered a grin and gave him the most serious look I could muster. "Cock." And then to make sure he'd blush furiously, "Even the ass."

Slightly disappointed as his cheeks only turned a slight pink sort of color, he tilted his head to the side and sent me a puzzled look. "And do you use your tongue on all those places as well? Or just in the other person's mouth?"

I nodded, "Yeah, tongue can be used on all those places as well. It actually makes it better. But you can touch those places with your hands too, doesn't always have to be the mouth. Or both at the same time." Man, lots of very erotic images were flashing through my mind right now. I cleared my throat. "Have you ever touched yourself? Masturbated?" When he gave me a blank stare, I elaborated. "Have you rubbed your dick with your hand until you had an orgasm?"

Giving me a slightly embarrassed look he said, "I suppose I have. But it is not something that one usually talks about in good company." Nervously, he straightened his shirt and tucked his hair behind his ears.

"I'm sure talking about what you can do for sex acts between two men isn't really shared in good company around here either." I snickered. "Alright well, since you have... You won't have a hard time imagining the following." I cleared my throat, detaching my eyes from him. "I could do that for you. Touch you like that." I murmured, swallowing as I could certainly imagine it. "And you could do that to me. That's one of the intimate acts we can share other than sex."

He stopped and sort of stared at me. "You mean, you would...and then I could...do that to each other?"

There we go. "Yeah." I grinned.

"That is very...cool." He told me, giving me a small smile.

Okay, so leaving this time period was blowing ass right now. "It is." I smiled back at him. "Alright so, we got terms for those things I explained to you. Imma tell you them. Acts that don't involve the actual act of sex is called 'foreplay'. Pleasuring your partner with your hands is called a 'handjob'. With your mouth a 'blowjob'. Sex between two men is called 'Anal sex', ya know, since it involves the ass, yo?" I licked my lips. "But I'm just gonna aim for a hickey tonight, if you'll let me."

Eyes wide, Saix just gave me a nod. "I am curious to try these things. And, what is a hickey? And will I like it?"

I nodded. "I hope you will. A hickey is where I kiss your neck and then suck on your skin. It'll leave a mark." Pausing, I eyed him carefully. "I'll make sure it's low enough so people can't see it. But when you look at the mark yourself, you'll know that I... Well, that I always want you." That I wanted him to be mine, was more accurate, but I didn't want to freak him out.

Licking his lips as he glanced at me from the corner of his eye, he stopped and looked around. "It is getting late. Are you interested in having dinner with me?" Pause. "At my flat again?"

I nearly moaned at the lust I could read in those big brown eyes of his. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Saix<strong>

I still wasn't sure I understood everything that he was talking about as we were walking, but as he explained the different places that he could kiss...and then the kissing and sucking on my neck...I didn't want to wait anymore. There had to be a reason that he was talking about it. He must want it too. And I wanted him to do it with me. Trying not to run back to my flat, but definitely walking faster than normal, I glanced around and checked the street for cars before crossing.

"We should probably stop and grab something from a vendor. I haven't made anything for dinner today. I just have some bread and a few other things. Maybe some fish and chips? Do you like that?" Yes, grab dinner first, then we can get to my home and he can show me the things he'd told me about. I wanted to know about them.

"I'll pay." He said happily, following me to the place we could get the fish and chips from.

"Fish and chips are one of my favorite things to eat from a vendor." Glancing around and lowering my voice just a little, I asked, "What kinds of food do you have in America?"

He pursed his lips, giving the vendor the money he owed and taking the food from him. "Pizza. It's this round thin, bread like base and you put a layer of tomato sauce and-" He blinked. "Actually... I could make that. Not now since I have to figure out how to make the dough, but... Hey, I'm sure I could make it with bread too. Basically you put a layer of tomato sauce and then whatever else on top of it. Mushrooms, meat, onions, garlic, fish and then always, always cheese." We arrived at the shop and I unlocked the door so we could get in. "That's actually from Italy though."

"Oh, have you been to Italy?" Shutting the door behind us, I made sure to lock it. I felt my heartbeat speed up as we walked quickly up my stairs and I was grateful that my flat was small enough that I could keep it relatively clean and neat. He would surely feel more comfortable if it was clean. Setting my dinner on the table I went to the cupboard to grab two cups. "What would you like to drink?"

He chuckled, "Saix, if you're nervous bout something, which you seem to be since you're just blurting out questions, then tell me why that is." He stepped closer towards me. "I have not been to Italy. But in the future it is indeed a lot easier to travel. And I'm not thirsty for now."

Narrowing my eyes, I just nodded. "I suppose that your words from before excited me. And I had planned on spending time with you after dinner. Hoping that you would show me what you said you would." Blushing now, I glanced at the ground and shuffled my feet, nervous and not liking that feeling.

"That's good," I saw his feet, telling me he'd stepped even closer and then his hand gently grabbed my chin, tilting my face back up. He leaned in closely, placing a soft kiss against the corner of my mouth, his other hand lightly pressed against the small of my back. "I am excited too." He murmured. "Would you like us to eat first, yo?"

"I suppose that would be best. However, I am very anxious about this." I murmured, mesmerized by his eyes still so close to me. Those markings stood out against his fair complexion and before I could stop myself, my fingers were against his cheeks tracing them. "What are these? There are so strange..."

He didn't move away, just smiled as I let my fingers feel his features and he tilted his head to the side, placing a kiss on the inside of my wrist. "They're tattoos. Ink placed beneath the skin with a needle. It's like... decoration, I guess. They're permanent."

I cringed. "Needles? Did it hurt?" To do something like this...it must be common in the future. I'd seen some foreigners with markings on their skin, but I had never seen some on a person's face. And they were so red...like his hair. And as I thought it, my hands were suddenly stroking his hair and tucking it behind his ears. He was so interesting, and I could not stop myself from wondering what he saw when he looked at me. And what he saw when he looked at other men.

"It hurt when the artist put them there, but it doesn't anymore." He smiled and I could feel his hands settling on my hips. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Are all the other men as mesmerized by your looks as I seem to be?"

He chuckled softly. "I don't know the answer to that, Saix. I can't tell you how other men see me. Right now I only care about what you think though, not what the other men might."

I frowned and stepped back to look at him. "Why do you not care about your other lovers? Reno, you are supposed to be working so that you can go back home." I didn't mention how I was flattered in a way that he cared about what I thought and not about what others thought. And I'd accepted the fact that he was involved with other men, I knew I was not enough to keep his attention. Things were different in the future and I'd come to accept that Reno had more than just me.

For some reason he looked like he'd been struck my lighting though. "Woah, sweetheart, hold on..." He pulled me back close to him, cupping my face and looking down at me curiously with a frown. "You think I'm involved with others besides you?" I nodded and his eyebrows shot up. "Kay, ehm, well no, I'm not. I'd never do that to you, cause I think it's wrong. I like you and only you. I only want to be involved with you and nobody else."

Pushing the hair out of my face, he kept on staring. "I'm not sure I like it that you're okay with it though. Doesn't the idea of me being with someone other than yourself anger you? I'd be very upset if you were with someone else besides me." His eyes narrowed and he then dipped his head lower, trailing kisses over my cheek, jaw and up to my lips, which he pecked numerous times. "I want you to be mine alone." He breathed, his voice lowering and his eyes lustful, "And I need you to want me to be yours alone as well."

Shivering at his words, I nodded. "Of course I did not like that you might have others besides me, but I'd accepted it because you are, well, you. How can only one hold your interest? Especially one such as me? I find it confusing." Leaning up so that I kissed him this time, enjoying the freedom I had to kiss him without worrying about how he compared me to others. "There is no other besides you."

He parted his mouth, his tongue tracing my bottom lip, his breath becoming faster as he kissed me passionately, then slowly, almost teasingly. "You do this." He murmured, taking my hand and pressing my palm over his chest, making me feel his heart race. "The others didn't."

Still confused, his heart was racing because of this? And even though mine was as well, I hadn't thought that I could affect him so. I thought about it, about how much I'd been affected by him and all that he could do, and it had been illogical of me to assume that I could not affect him the same way. I could, and it gave me a sense of power to know that I could excite him.

"Reno, I must eat something...I'm feeling lightheaded." Feeling my knees go weak as I breathed him in, I leaned into him for support.

He moaned softly, his mouth dragging across my cheek, his arms coming around me and holding me up and close against him. "That's the kissing, sweetheart..." His lips moved against my neck while he spoke. "But," He pulled his head back, sighing, "To make sure it really isn't your stomach, we'll go eat those chips now."

Biting my lip and nodded, I pulled myself away and went to sit down at the table. He pulled the chair out for me again, and I just accepted that it was something that he liked to do. "I hesitate to ask, but, how long can you stay tonight?"

He looked hesitant as he sat down. "Ehm, well, as long as you want, I guess. I," He chuckled, running a hand through his hair and looking sheepish. "I made sure I didn't have to work tonight so we didn't have to cut it short like last time. But that doesn't mean I'm expecting anything to happen. I can just go back to the tavern after dinner. I just... wanted us to have the option." He murmured.

I chuckled, feeling my stomach settle as I started eating. "I'm quite sure that I am hoping things to happen if you stay." Furrowing my brows in worry, I asked, "Is that okay? Or is there some sort etiquette for men when they are meeting together?" That was something to worry about. I did know the rules to courting woman to a certain extent, but were men different? How did it work?

Eating some chips, he reached out with his other hand, taking mine in his. "I don't think there is. I guess we just gotta go with what feels right." Squeezing my hand, he suddenly looked confused. "You need to tell me if I'm just an experiment though." He murmured, looking down at the table. "You said you weren't sure if you would like this since you haven't tried before. I get that, I do, it's just that I..." He winced. "I hope it's not selfish of me to make sure I don't get hurt, cause if I'm just someone you can test your needs on, then I will get hurt." He sighed, looking at me with a small smile. "I like ya quite a bit, Saix. So much so, I kinda hope I won't be forced to go through that painting after I learned my lesson."

"Oh." My eyes were wide and I couldn't stop thinking about what he just said about the painting. "Of course you are not an experiment." Wasn't that obvious? "I admit that I would never have thought about the things you've done with me had I not seen your body. But that is not why I am with you." Taking a small bite, I chewed thoughtfully. "You are the only one who has made me feel this way, and I am clinging to the hope that you will not change and can stay here. But then I don't want to hold you back. It is confusing."

"She said 'try'..." He murmured, looking thoughtful. "The witch, Larxene, she said once I learned my lesson, I could try and go back through the painting. Maybe that means I might not have too, or maybe even if I learn my lesson, the painting won't work again." he sighed heavily, giving me a sad smile. "Kay, this is getting depressing. You done with your food?"

Patting my lips with my napkin, I nodded. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to depress you." Gathering our trash, I threw them in the dustbin and stood nervously, not sure what we should do now. He was only with me and he said that he wanted to stay. In the past. And if it wasn't too much of a stretch, he wanted to stay and be here with me. Was that possible? Could that happen?

He came to stand before me, gripping my chin and smiling down at me. "You didn't depress me. The painting did." He slipped his left arm around my back, taking my left hand in his right one, stepping close enough so our chests were touching lightly. "I wanted to take you out dancing at the tavern, but since we're two men, I guess that's not gonna happen... But." Swinging his hips left and right, he slowly guided me along with him, dancing with me.

I'd danced with woman, at social events on occasion and there seemed to be something missing. "Reno," I said glancing around, "there is no music." I smiled though because his arms were around me and it felt wonderful.

Continuing to dance, he pursed his lips down at me and then he started to hum something. That was right before he began singing. "_There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. And now he's dear and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before._" He laughed, "Figured Beauty and the Beast would be fitting. You don't know of course, the movie didn't come out yet, won't for a long time. But the witch would be pleased with my choice." He cleared his throat, blushing lightly before he continued with a different song. "_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night and we call it Bella Notte..._"

His voice was clear and beautiful singing to me. My face was flushing slightly and I buried my head into his chest reflexively, unable to simply stare into his eyes as he sang. It seemed so unreal and with my racing heartbeat and red face, I didn't want him to see me. Inhaling deeply, enjoying the clean and musky scent from his shirt, I let him lead me around and around, his voice soothing me.

"Hmm..." I could hear a smile in his hum and I realized why as my eyes popped open in surprise when his hands settled on my ass, squeezing gently. "Been wanting to do that for a while now..." He breathed, his parted lips resting against my forehead.

Taking a deep breath and gathering up my courage, I lowered one of my hands to gently rest on his ass. It was firm under my fingers and I found myself wanting to squeeze it and rub my hands on it. Giving into my bodies wants, I did just that. "You must tell me if it feels good to you." I whispered against his chest.

I heard him chuckle softly before he pressed his hands down onto my ass, my hips pushing forward because of it and our groins connected. He kissed the side of my face, breathing deeply and I felt his... Oh. "Of course it feels good." He assured.

I do not know why, but my breath was coming faster and my knees felt like jelly. Leaning into him and still holding onto his ass, I just couldn't seem to catch my breath. "Reno, I..." Lifting my head I quickly attached my lips to his, wanting to be connected to him in some way. I didn't realize that my legs had stopped moving and that we were standing still with our hands mirroring each other, until I sagged against him.

He pecked my lips and he moved his hands underneath my ass. "Up we go!" And then he lifted me, guiding my legs around his waist, and holding my close. "Tell me where you want me to take you..." He whispered against my cheek.

"O-oh!" I squeaked as my hands went immediately around his neck and I flushed at how he was holding me. I hadn't been carried like this since I was a child. "I'm too heavy, you should put me down. M-my bedroom is through that door." Pointing and biting my lips as I tried to squirm free, I was certain that I was too heavy for him to be carrying around.

"Stop wiggling that fine ass of yours, Taylor, or else this is gonna be over sooner than we want it to be." Laughing, he just held me closer and started moving towards my room, using his foot to push the door open. "You're not heavy at all." He added right before dropping me onto the bed, waggling his eyebrows down at me. "You look great spread out on a bed before me..." He leaned forward, one knee placed onto the mattress between my legs, his left hand settled beside my head and his right palm resting on my thigh, his thumb stroking me softly over my pants while his lips were just inches away.

I didn't know what to do and he was so close to me. Kissing. Kissing I could do and I would just have to leave the rest up to him because only he knew what we could do. I didn't want to make a mistake and somehow leave him wanting. If only I could organize my thoughts and remember what he'd said earlier about the thing called foreplay...but his lips were so close...Tentatively, I reached my hand back around his neck and pulled him close so that I could taste him once again.

He breathed in deeply, kissing me back while laying his body gently down on top of mine, his hand moving up over my thigh and settling onto my hip, squeezing it. "You tell me when things are going to fast, kay? If you want to stop, you say so. If you're nervous and need reassurance, then ask for it and I'll give it, yo?" He let his lips slide down my jaw, placing numerous small kisses on my neck. Then he gently started sucking on the spot that connected my neck to my shoulder, his tongue lavishing my skin and I could hear him moan softly as he rocked his hips slowly against me.

"Oh, bloody hell..." My fingers tightened around his neck and my other hand clutched desperately to his shirt. The friction this was creating was driving me insane and my mind was blank as my hips pushed upwards, trying desperately to cause more rubbing.

Sucking hard onto my skin, he then dragged them up, jerking his hips roughly into me while letting his teeth settle onto my earlobe, the closeness of his mouth to my ear making his heavy breathing and the moan seem that much louder.

"God, Saix..."

Feeling my pulse spike, my pants were suddenly wet as my release was pulled out of me by his voice in my ear. Moaning and for a second not even remembering my own name as the pleasure was too much, I yanked Reno against me and held on for dear life as I struggled with the overwhelming feeling I was experiencing.

"Incredible..." I whispered as the stars faded from my vision and my heart stopped accelerating.

He slowed his hips down, covering my face with kisses. "You're so sweet..." He murmured as he rolled us over so I was partly lying on top of him.

Still catching my breath, I winced at the feeling of having my release inside my pants. It was rather...uncomfortable. Would he..."Could we, maybe, get undressed? I do not want you to ruin your clothes when you release."

He looked at me in surprise. "You want more?" When I nodded my head with a frown, not sure why he'd ask me that since it was rather clear, he suddenly moved off the bed. "Hell yeahs!" He exclaimed happily, quickly starting to pull his vest off and by the time his shirt was dropped to the floor too, he reached for his pants but then hesitated, looking sheepishly up at me. "Too excited?

Smiling at his energy, I was feeling rather sleepy at the moment, I shook my head. "I am excited to see you again. Your proportions are really quite perfect." Taking it rather slow, I unbuttoned my clothes and gently started removing them.

He moved back over to me, smirking, "You're real hot yourself, sweetheart." He murmured, pushing my hands aside so he could undo the rest of my shirt, kissing my shoulder slowly while undressing me. "You taste so amazing..." He said against my skin, his hands running down my chest before starting to pull my pants down my legs. After he pushed my clothes off the bed, he then nudged me to lay back, pulling back and shamelessly letting his eyes rake down my naked form. "God, my mouth is watering just looking at ya." Licking his lips, he then finally undid his own pants, letting them fall down his legs before kneeling over me, placing a kiss on my stomach, sternum, chest, neck, cheek, forehead and then finally my lips.

I had only caught a glimpse of what he looked like beneath his pants, but just that small amount had me aching to see more. Maybe I'd been attracted to men all along, because the moment I'd started seeing his naked form, I was feeling a hint of excitement in my chest again. Wrapping my arms back around his back, I let my finger run lightly over his skin, amazed by the feel of it. So warm and smooth.

"Reno, what can I do to make you feel pleasure?" He had not released yet, and I wanted him to.

"How about you just figure that out for yourself, kay?" He murmured against my lips before rolling over onto his back beside me. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, stroking my cheek along the way. "I'm glad I'm not an experiment to you, I don't mind if you experiment things on me though."

Breath hitching, I glanced over his form, my eyes stopping on his erect cock and sweeping back up to his face. "I may do what I want to you?" My mind tried to supply me with appropriate images but failed at my lack of experience. Perhaps I should listen to the moaning he usually ended up doing when pleased. It would probably tell me when he found something pleasurable.

He nodded, "I trust you and I know you'll make me feel very good."

Chuckling, I got up on my knees and just leaned over him, letting my hair that had fallen from my ponytail, tickle his chest lightly. "No expectations, is that right?"

He pushed my hair back, leaning up to give me a soft kiss. "No pressure, Saix. Do what feels good, try stuff out, have fun. I know I will." He winked, waggling his eyebrows.

Simply nodding, I sat back on my legs and just looked at him for a moment. His legs were long, which made sense because he was so tall, and I noticed that they were muscular, as if he was a runner of some kind. Blushing as I looked at his naked cock again, I felt the urge to touch it. And knowing that he would probably enjoy that, I made up my mind and extended my hand, gently brushing it with my fingertips.

Goosebumps erupted over his skin, and a soft exhale escaped him, his body relaxing beneath my touch. "That's nice..." He murmured, his eyes closing, a smile on his lips.

Yes, it was nice for me as well. It was firm and as I scooted closer towards it, my fingers tracing every curve and crevice of it, I wrapped my hand around the end of it and gently squeezed. There had been a few times when I was younger that I'd woken up with my own cock being erect and I'd played with it until release. Trying to remember what I'd done, I just let my hand play with the end while watching his face for a pleasurable reaction. His stomach tightened with every short intake of breath he took and I was pleased when a moan pulled out of him, his hips moving on the bed, cock pushing up into my hand.

Licking my lips, I suddenly remembered more of what he's spoken about that afternoon. "Is this a, um, handjob?" That seemed logical. I was using my hand to pleasure him, and since it was not sex it must be part of foreplay.

"Oh god, yeah, just like that..." He groaned before opening his eyes, his Adam's apple bobbing as he nodded his head. "This is a handjob, yo." He breathed, licking his lips.

Smiling and congratulation myself, I thought about what else he'd said. Something about a blowjob? I had no clue what that was, but if a handjob was my hand on his cock, then could a blow job be... Thinking for a minute about what exactly could blow, I thought of my mouth and air. Should I blow air on it? What did that feel like? Hoping that I was on the right track, I leaned over and let my hand move to the base of his dick and gently blew a stream of air at the end of it. I was so close to him, I could almost reach out and kiss it... Which was another thing he'd mentioned.

He shocked me when a giggle escaped him. "Saix, that tickles." His hips squirming.

I stopped and sat back up, my eyebrows raised. "What is a blowjob? I am confused on the terminology." And after whatever a blowjob was, I wanted to try kissing everywhere he'd listed in his talk. I know that kissing felt good.

His eyes widened and he wasn't giggling anymore. "He wants to blow me..." He muttered at himself, shaking his head out of a daze. "It means sucking my cock, Saix. You sure you ready for that?" He asked gently.

Tilting my head to the side, I hadn't realized that I was still stroking his dick until he hissed as I gripped harder. "Sorry. But, suck?" Glancing down I did see that with his cock erect and firm, I could easily put it into my mouth. What would it taste like? "What does it taste like?" I asked quietly.

"Ehm, I-" He gulped, his eyes shut as I continued to stroke him. "Suck, lick, kiss it. Shit, that's feels good..." He moaned, his hips rocking up into my hand. "Tastes, err-" He fell back onto the bed, groaning. "Salty? I don't know. Taste it and find out." Making my decision, there was only one way to find out of course, I bent my head down and gave the tip a short lick and waited.

"So, how was that?" He asked breathlessly.

I wasn't really sure. It was rather...warm and slightly musky, but not unpleasant. "I'm not sure...maybe I'll try again?" Deciding to do just that, I bent back down and did it again, this time starting lower and working my way slowly up until the tip and I sucked that gently into my mouth, letting my tongue trace around the tip.

"I'm so glad you catch on quick..." He murmured, a smile clear in his voice. "That feels awesome." Nodding, which caused my head to bob up and down around his cock, I stopped and waited to see if that had been good for him. His taste was slowly becoming addicting and I was letting my tongue lick his entire length. Breathing through my nose, I tried to listen to him so that I could know he was enjoying this.

"Stop frowning, sweetheart, you're amazing..." His voice was low and husky, confirming his words while his fingers gently twined into my hair, scratching my scalp as he moaned softly.

He must like it when I move up and down. Deciding to do just that, I shifted on my knees so that I was straddling his legs, putting his hips directly in front of me as I moved my head slowly up and down his cock. I couldn't fit very much in my mouth, he was rather large, but I used my hand still wrapped around the base of him to squeeze. I moaned as his fingers were massaging me, I loved having his hand in my hair...

Quickening the pace and squeezing him around the base, I then felt him pulse and he tugged on my hair a bit harder than normal. "Imma come soon..." Come? Lifting my mouth off his length, I was about to ask him what that meant but then he released, a loud moan escaping him, his stomach tight and his body trembling somewhat. "Release..." He breathed, his limbs stiff. "Come means release..." He moaned, body now going slack.

Smiling as I now knew that he had felt the same kind of intense feelings that I had, I glanced at my hand that was covered in his release. Thinking for just a moment, I moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed my pants from before. Wiping my hand on them, they were already dirty, and then using them to wipe his stomach clean, I dropped them back on the floor.

Sitting on my legs again, not quite touching him, I cleared my throat. "That was foreplay, was it not? Was it good? Are you satisfied?" All important questions that I wanted the answers too.

"So satisfied, it's hard to speak..." His eyes were closed, so he grabbed for me blindly, pulling me on top of him once he'd gotten a hold. "That was foreplay, yo." Laying my head on his chest, I sighed in relief and the sleepiness from my release caught up with me and I felt my eyes close. "Imma sleep here tonight, Kay?" He murmured, his arm holding me closely against him and a second later a blanket was pulled over our bodies.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, settling in against his warm body, and feeling myself drift off.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Reno - A week later**

I woke when something was tickling my nose, and couldn't but help smile as I realized it was Saix's hair splayed all over my chest, neck and part of my face, his hand resting on my shoulder, his mouth parted and a bit of drool coming from the corner. I'm sure he'd be embarrassed if I told him how cute he looked drooling. After our second date had ended with me sleeping in his bed, he'd pretty much made sure that the following nights over the last week I'd come to sleep beside him again and again. Not that he really needed to convince me or anything. I liked it just as much as he did.

He had taken a liking to undressing me, even if we didn't do any foreplay after wards and ended up just cuddling up on the bed together. Didn't think I was a cuddler, but then again, Saix was the only guy who's bed I'd slept with more than once. Scratch that, a bed I had slept in period. I'd always made sure never to fall asleep after my one night stands, leaving before the cuddling could commence. This was different. With Saix I had a hard time leaving at all. He actually had to kick me out of there sometimes to make sure I got to work on time.

He was so sweet and cute and smart and beautiful... and had a stamina I sometimes had a hard time keeping up with. He was really enjoying figuring out foreplay. And I was more than happy to be the one he was figuring it out with. Sighing contently, I pulled him closer to me, scratching his scalp gently and placing a kiss on his forehead. He snorted through his sleep, leading me to grin, but then I was interrupted by... That funeral song again. Groaning, I carefully untangled myself from Saix before reaching over the side of the bed, looking for my pants and then fishing out the cellphone that of course read 'Your Fairy Godmother' on the glowing screen.

"Larxene." I murmured, sitting up in the bed and gently stroking Saix's back.

"Well, well. I guess what I told you isn't something you agree with." How did she do that?

"Are you watching me or something?" I asked, looking around the room to check for cameras.

"Reno? Who are you talking to?" Came a muffled voice behind me. I heard the bed squeak and the sheets rustle and when I turned, I saw that Saix was sitting up and eying me strangely.

I pointed at the cellphone. "Larxene. The witch." I told him before setting the cellphone on loud speaker. "Don't freak out now, Saix."

"Oh come on, you gotta give him more credit than that." Larxene said.

"Good morning, Mistress Larxene." Saix bowed respectfully at the phone, his voice serious sounding with a touch of awe.

"I like him!" Larxene exclaimed. "G'Morning to you, Mister Taylor. Is he treating you right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you like him. He's a good one." I smiled at Saix and Larxene made a gagging noise in the background. "You're a mean witch." I declared.

"Reno!" Gasping, Saix shook his head at me frantically. "She is immensely powerful, be careful!"

"Don't you worry, sweetcheeks, I think I made him suffer enough." She paused. "Well, I'm not sure I did cause clearly he's enjoying himself quite a bit in 1910. Which, by the by... How's it going, Reno? Back to being selfish yet?"

I pressed my lips tightly together. "Not that I'm aware of." I told her honestly. "I'm trying very hard here, Larxene, and the life I'm leading right now is something I'm enjoying quite a bit, yo." I cleared my throat. "I wanna stay. I'll learn my lesson, I think I'm close to it. I mean... I-" I shook my head. "I get I wasn't a good person and I'm coming back to who I used to be. I was okay back then." I sighed. "But when I do learn my lesson, I'm not going through that painting."

I heard a gasp and glanced at Saix, who blushed and sent me a sheepish smile. "Just...glad to hear it, I guess. Sorry. Go on."

"Gosh you two are cute." Larxene said. "Anyways. Okay. That sounds fair. You're almost there, Reno. But consider that done. When the curse is broken, you won't need to go back through the painting. You can stay in 1910."

My eyes widened and I looked at Saix. "You're not kidding, right?" I asked carefully.

"Witches don't kid, Reno." I frowned, wondering if that was truth but didn't want to think about that too long since... I could stay. Right here, with Saix. Right? Did Saix want me to be in his life? "I can hear both your thoughts. That's how loud you're thinking. I'm gonna hang up and let you two talk. Bye boys!" Click.

Saix looked a bit green at that thought and he shook his head. "She can't really...hear my thoughts, can she?" The blanket was draped across his lap and he was leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees.

"No." I wasn't sure, but... I'd rather believe she couldn't. "And if she could, she wouldn't read yours. She's a good witch." That was hard to get out, but it was true. Larxene clearly didn't operate for the evil. "So, ehm..." Biting my lip, I set the phone down and then shuffled closer to him. "I'm staying..." I murmured, letting my eyes scan over his face, trying to read his expression.

He smiled at me and said, "I am very glad that you are. I didn't want you to go, but it would be selfish of me to keep you behind when you were trying to make it home. But now," His gaze softened, "this is your home."

"Yeah?" I whispered, reaching out to tuck his hair behind his ear, leaning in close. "I'm glad too..." I said against his lips, appreciating the softness of them. "Will you be my home?" I asked tentatively, not quite sure how you asked someone to move in with them. I'd never gotten to this step of a relationship and I was nervous. But the good kind. I hoped he felt the same about me the way I did about him. 1910 could only be my home if Saix would have me.

"If that means that you will continue to be here with me always, then yes. This is our home." Chuckling against my lips, Saix pressed back and pulled me closer so that he could lay back on the bed, me on top of him.

Settling onto him, I hummed against his lips. "Our sounds nice..." I breathed, kissing him slowly, lovingly and with extra care and attention as I really needed him to feel what I felt. "You bring out the best in me, Saix." He moaned softly, his legs parting so he could wrap them around my waist, pressing me down so our stiff cocks could rub together, what with us always sleeping naked. He was getting a lot less shy. Still could be, but that definitely was a bit smothered when he was very horny. It was so hot... The way his body moved beneath me, his hands impatiently pressing, pulling and tugging, telling me he needed more. His feverish kiss driving me completely mad and setting my body on fire. Moaning loudly as he jerked up, creating just the right amount of fiction to get me going good, I pulled away, my hips too, and glared down at him.

"We talked about this. Not yet. I'm not having sex with you until you agree to talk to me about your shop's dreams. They're not unrealistic, you hear me, yo?"

"Fine! Bloody hell, fine! We'll talk about the future." Pulling me back down fiercely, his lips crushing against my own. Pulling only a few inches away, he glared and said, "After we're done here. After...please..." Eyes hooded, he went back to kissing me, gently this time as a moan escaped him.

Pulling back completely, I sat up between his legs, pursing my lips down at him. "Okay, I got a challenge for you." I grinned slowly, reaching out to let my hands slowly move down his chest, stroking his skin teasingly. "You talk to me about the future, while I..." I trailed off, kneeling over him, my lips coming around his nipple, sucking gently while one of my hands reached for the night stand, grabbing the flagon of oil we'd left standing there.

I'd explained sex to him and he'd wordlessly put the item there just in case we'd do it. I'd raised an eyebrow at him then, now I was sorta grateful since I really didn't wanna go to the kitchen and get it. Slicking up my hands and continuing to kiss his chest and stomach all over, I wrapped my fingers around his cock, leisurely stroking it. "Start talking, sweetheart." I murmured against his skin.

"Hells, Reno." Panting and fisting the sheets in his hands, he glared at me, "How am I s-supposed to talk, now?" Biting back a moan, he swallowed. "Fine. I want a bigger shop. I need a bigger shop. More seamstresses to deal with the smaller items, more time to design better clothing." He let a long low moan escape him as I squeezed his tip. "Dammit...I want to buy out the shoe store next to me so I don't have to move...Happy now?"

"You are so sexy..." I dragged my mouth down his stomach, not pausing as I opened my mouth and swallowed his head. "Hmm..." Popping him loose, I looked up at him. "That sounds like a very good plan. You'll start on that in the following days, right? Planning?" I took him back into my mouth, swirling my tongue around him, sucking and swallowing while letting my fingers unwrap from around his base and letting one slip lower, gently rubbing it over his entrance teasingly, a soft gesture before actually entering so he knew what I was up too.

"Y-yes. Please, Reno. I want this..." His voice was weak and filled with want and and his hand coming to rest on top of my head. "I promise, just don't stop."

I licked him gently, releasing him for just a moment. "Only do it if you want it of course. But I think you do, and I know you'll do great." Giving him a smile, I then gave him what he wanted, wrapping my lips around his length again while pressing the tip of my finger inside of him.

"Oh gods..." He gasped out, not in hurt but in surprise. "Yes..." Moving his hips up, trying to push himself deeper inside of my mouth, but then moving back down and trying to push down on my finger. "I think I like this..." He moaned, his hand tightening in my hair.

I hummed around him, quickening the pace of my finger, loving the way he was writhing beneath me, not knowing where to seek more friction. His skin hot and his hands both tugging on my hair and giving me soft touches to encourage me to go on. I then added a second finger, stretching him out some more, keeping them still while he adjusted, but never stopped working my mouth down on him. When he moved down on them, I started moving and although I could wait to find the spot until I was actually buried inside of him, I curled my fingers, pressing up into his prostate.

"Ahh! Reno! Wait, not yet...oh god..." His body jerked and his hand pulled my hair sharply. Releasing my hair he mumbled, "Sorry. Too close." A thin layer of sweat had broken out over his skin, and his body was flushed a dusty pink.

Releasing him from my mouth, I kissed his stomach. "I like that you want to hold it in..." I murmured, moving my fingers again. "But I can just make you come twice, sweetheart." Moving down, I sucked him again and didn't wait for him to give me his blessing on that idea as I curled my fingers, rubbing up continuously against his prostate.

"Okay, okay, okay..." He panted out and as his hand tightened in my hair, and his moans got louder, his stomach tightening noticeably and with a shout he jerked beneath me and came.

I smiled around him, swallowing down every little bit he offered, my fingers still working him but my mouth slowing as I licked him clean. When he softened, I let him slip from my mouth while adding a third finger. "I love it when you come." I moaned softly, moving up over his body, my fingers still going. I was kneeling over him, making sure not to touch his sensitive cock yet. "Rub some oil on me, yo?" I asked softly, nodding at the flagon of oil and then at my dick.

"Yeah," His eyes were glassy and his limbs were moving slowly as he grabbed it. "I can barely move though..." Taking a deep breath, he sat up on one elbow and poured a small amount into his hand and set the oil back on the side table. He leaned forward, moaning as I continued to move my fingers in and out of him and he grasped my cock in his hand. Spreading the oil around, he squeezed the tip like he knew I liked, and continued panting loudly. "Reno, oh god...I feel so good."

I moaned loudly, my dick having felt severely left out for a moment there and now extremely happy it was getting the attention it wanted. "Yeah, so do you..." I moved up into his hand, speeding up the rub he was giving me. "It's gonna feel better." I murmured, leaning forward so I could kiss him. "You ready?"

"Yes, please." He glanced down and grinned a bit as his dick was hardening before his very eyes. "Can I really come again?" Voice surprised, but filled with lust, he kissed me back feverishly.

I chuckled, god I loved him... "I'll make sure you can." I said instead, figuring I'd tell him that later. Maybe after wards, when we both weren't so dazed and foggy headed with horniness. Slipping my fingers out of him, I settled between his hips, trapping his cock between our stomach and kissing his neck while guiding the tip of my erection to his entrance. "Kay, this might sting a bit at first." I warned before slowly pushing into him. Fuck, he was tight... My eyes rolled back and I restrained myself from shoving deep into him in one quick motion.

"Oh! Reno..." His eyes opened wide, and he winced. "Don't stop, keep going."

"You're doing good, sweetheart..." I told him breathlessly, slowly pushing all the way into him, moaning as this felt incredible... "You feel amazing." I said while giving him a bit of a sloppy kiss.

Kissing me back, his fingers wound themselves in my hair and moaned. "I really really like this..." Both arms were now wrapped around my neck and his legs were around my waist holding me inside of him.

"Kay, here we go..." I murmured, pressing my lips on top of his, keeping them unmoving while I slowly pulled back out of him and then took my time sliding back in, appreciating every sensation, savoring. I moaned against his mouth when settling into a steady pace, but then decided I wanted him to... "Hold on." Keeping him close, I rolled over and made sure to stay inside of him while he settled on top of me. "There..." I whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek. "You look lovely. I like seeing you from here." Grasping his hip with my other hand, I pushed up into him, aiming for his magic spot again.

His eyes closed and his mouth opened in a moan, as his hips started moving up and down on top of me. Moving his arms to settle on either side of my head, he kissed me, all tongue and messy. As he continued to ride me and kiss me, I felt his arms tremble as another moan was pulled out of him. God, I wasn't gonna last much longer. Reaching down, I quickly grasped his cock, rubbing him fast while meeting him by thrusting upwards while he pushed down. I squeezed him, my movements becoming less rhythmic as I felt my body started to stiffen and when his ass clenched around me, I came hard, moaning out his name. He froze, his eyes closed and his face scrunched up in pleasure and I felt the splash of his come against my stomach as he came right after me. The feeling of his walls clenching around me was an added bonus and he slumped forwards onto my chest as his arms gave out, his breath coming in pants.

I gently stroked his back with my hands, appreciating the light sheen of sweat that had settled there. "That was the best sex I've ever had." I declared, not fucking lying. I knew he sometimes worried if he was doing things right, so I felt the need to reassure him. Pushing the hair out of his face, I chuckled at the exhausted, but clearly satisfied, expression on his face.

"I came...twice." He still sounded surprised between his panting, and he kissed my chest. "I have no words to describe how happy I am at this moment, but I think that I am in love with you." Lifting his head up to stare at me with frightened eyes, he asked, "Even I must question if that is possible, or just a reaction to the incredible feelings that I have when I'm around you. Or should I acknowledge that you are the only one that I want around me."

Cupping his cheek, I kissed him softly while I enjoyed the warmth that rushed through me when hearing those words. "And I love you, Saix." I murmured, brushing his cheek. "And I've never loved anyone before. You're my only one." God, that was so mushy, but still very fucking true.

"I am so very glad that you are staying. I never want you to leave." He murmured and rested his head back on my chest. Groaning and wiggling comfortably, he said, "I do not want to move...even though I can feel you still inside of me..."

Blinking, I then laughed. "Right. Here," I gently rolled him over onto his back, pulling out of him and then groaned as I got out of bed to get us a cloth from the bathrooms sink, wetting it before returning and then cleaning him up. Once done, I kissed his stomach a few times and then came back to lie down beside him, tugging him back into my side. "I never wanna leave either." I murmured, sighing contently.

* * *

><p><strong>Saix - A month later<strong>

Wiping the sweat out of my face, I glanced around the store and decided that I should probably open the windows and the front door to get a breeze flowing in here. It was rarely this hot, but sometimes the sun just hung mercilessly above us and everything got warmer by a few degrees. It didn't help that there were workmen walking through constantly, measuring and banging around, trying to determine the best possible location for the double doors that I would be installing to connect my store to the space next to it.

Because of Reno's pushing and yes, because of the amazing sex that he'd introduced to me, I'd spoken to my neighbor and they'd agreed to sell their space to me. I'd been shocked. I thought for sure that they would never leave, the store having been in their family for generations. The youngest son, the one in charge at this point, had shaken his head sadly and admitted that they were not making enough to continue to run the shop on their own. So in return for them selling it to me at a discounted price, I would agree to carry shoes as part of my shops inventory. I'd been happy to agree and we'd taken the next week to arrange things with the bank.

With the purchase of that store, I'd come up with an idea for Reno to move into my flat. Because I had two rooms in my flat, I 'offered' the other room to him so that he could be my renter. To the outside world it was a perfectly legitimate excuse for him to be coming and going from my store. Although I did not enjoy him going. The flat above the shoe store was staying in the possession of the former owners as I did not have any need for it.

Mrs. Lark was going to find me a few more seamstresses to fill the positions that I would be able to offer. I'd purchased at least two more sewing machines for the store and with the extra money that I had saved up and the future orders that I'd received because of Lady Kairi's generous advertising, I'd already purchased more material to choose from. I foresaw a grand opening in another month, maybe two at the latest. Every night, I closed my shop, went upstairs and settled into the comfortable embrace of Reno. I would feel happier if his shift changed to earlier, but if I had Mrs. Lark open the shop in the morning, I could stay up and wait for him to come home, then we could fall asleep together and wake up together.

"Everything looks good, Mr. Taylor." The contractor that I'd hired to open up the wall between the stores was in front of me, looking confident. "I think that we'll have it all taken care of by the end of the week." Offering him my hand, I smiled and thanked him. He'd offered to do the work at a discounted rate if I could supply his only daughter with a wedding gown.

I'd jumped at the chance and even though the material was slightly used, it would still be more than she could have afforded on her own. And I liked doing things like that. She'd be beautiful and I couldn't stop myself from using the excess material to fashion her a child's gown for her children when she had them. Reno had teased me about being excited to design for children. It was just a little more fun, for some reason.

The next morning after I slowly crawled out from under Reno's arm, I smiled at his sleeping form. He worked so hard at the tavern, and I had been touched when he'd told me that he wanted to put our money together. It made things a little more comfortable and not so scary when I'd decided to expand. Wrapping my dressing gown around my shoulders, I went to start breakfast, glad that it was late in the morning and we could just relax until I decided to go down to the store. With even more seamstresses in my employ in a few weeks, I'd probably be able to take the occasional day off to spend with him. Smiling at the idea, I suddenly jumped as I heard the strangest noise. Music. Oh! I glanced at the phone that Reno used to talk to Larxene on.

Licking my lips and nervously picking it up, I answered it. "H-hello?"

"Mister Saix." Larxene purred. "Would you be so kind to wake your dear lover?"

"Yes, Mistress Larxene." I quickly crossed the living room, trying not to trip over my robe and pushed open the door to the bedroom. Coming to stand beside the bed above him, I bit my lip and gently shook his shoulder. "Reno, Reno! Mistress Larxene would like to speak with you." I tried to calm my breathing, nervous about why she was calling.

Reno frowned, waking. "Why?" And then he sat up, blinking. "Oh! Maybe the curse is broken?" He said happily. Although he wasn't going to go back, he had still been anxious about the curse. Needing to hear it was broken was something important to him. It would take a great weight and guilt off his shoulders. Taking the phone from my hands, he first leaned over to kiss me quickly and then pressed a button.

"Larxene?" He asked while snatching me around the waist, pulling me onto the bed with him.

"Reno." She answered, telling me Reno had made it possible for us both to hear her now. "I have some... news." I gripped his hands and held my breath, hoping that she was going to share some good news. Reno deserved some good news. "The curse is broken." She said, leading Reno to shout out in triumph, kissing me full out on the lips, even taking it so far as deepening it with tongue and all.

Humming in happiness against his lips, I pulled back quickly, and grinned at the phone. "Thank you, Mistress Larxene." I said, then went back to kissing Reno, taking a turn at deepening it myself.

"Boys." Larxene cut in somewhat sharply, leading us to stop the kiss and frown at the phone. "There's more." Was her tone of voice good or bad? "Bad, Saix."

"Don't read his mind." Reno scolded the witch. I paled. She could read my mind? AND she had bad news? This did not bode well...

"It certainly doesn't bode well. Here's the thing..." She started, sighing heavily and sounding tired. "When I pulled Reno into the painting, there was a side effect I didn't foresee and-"

"The person from 1910..." Reno murmured.

"Hmm. Yes." Larxene agreed. "The person is a he and he is the painter that painted the painting you got sucked through. Sora Kinsley. He is from 1910 and landed in 2011." She grumbled some, "I didn't know how that happened since I was very careful when I put the curse spell on you. But here is what I found out. In order to bring someone back in time, someone from the past must switch places with the one from the future. It's a rule that must be followed otherwise the balance is unsettled and things can go apocalyptic."

I gulped. "So, the person from 1910 is in the future. What does that have to do with us?" Although I had a feeling I knew what she was getting at.

"He did not deserve to be cursed like Reno did. Sora Kinsley is a good man... well, boy really. The point being is that Sora wishes to go home to his family, his life, his work as a painter. And... I cannot deny him this as he does not deserve to be punished. But in order to bring him back to 1910, Reno has to go back to 2011. It's that rule that must be followed. One for another, switching, otherwise the balance is unsettled."

Reno exhaled loudly, having been silent so far. When I looked at him, I could see he was extremely conflicted, and most certainly pained. No. This wasn't fair "This isn't fair. Reno...he can't. No." I shook my head, trying to deny what Larxene was saying as I held onto Reno.

Reno wrapped an arm around me, kissing the side of my head while shushing me gently. I felt his Adam's apple bob before he spoke. "Are you sure, Larxene? I... I don't want to leave Saix." He murmured.

Larxene winced, "I'm truly sorry, Reno. If there were another way, I would make it happen, but..."

Reno nodded. "Yeah, kay, I get it. There isn't..." He sounded choked up. "How long do I have, yo?" He whispered.

"Moon's full tonight. So be there at midnight. Cliché, I know, but whatever." Larxene said. "I put a spell on the Heffing's Manor so you and Saix can walk in without being seen or heard by the family and staff. I figured Saix might want to see you off."

I mutely shook my head, not at the idea of being there to see him off, but seeing him off in general. This wasn't fair. Not now, not when we're finally happy. I ducked my head and buried it into his chest, trying to smother the sound of my heart breaking. No work today. I wasn't going to spend a moment away from Reno now.

"Bye Larxene." Reno muttered before hanging up. There was a small moment of silence and then Reno roared out, throwing the cellphone across the room and it shattered into pieces when it connected harshly into the wall. "FUCK!" He shouted, his chest heaving and his face twisted in anger. His arm around my shoulder was still as gentle as ever though, and now it pulled me closer to him and onto his lap, plastering me against his chest while stroking my hair and hiding his face in my neck.

"I'm sorry, Reno. But I don't want you to go." My breath hitched and I squinted my eyes closed, praying that I could keep a hold of myself and not fall to pieces all over him. He would be going home to his time, his home and his life without me. There was nothing to do but just try and memorize everything I could about him.

"Don't want to either..." He mumbled and I was surprised as I could feel wetness against my neck. "But if I don't, then Sora is stuck in 2011. He wasn't the cursed one... I can't let him stay there when he doesn't want too. It wouldn't be right." His fingers clutched me tightly.

I sniffed and let out a sad chuckle. "Would that you were still cursed so you could stay here and not care. But I love you for being so noble. Even as it hurts." I could at least be proud of him for doing the right thing. What was I going to do without him? And, would he be able to be happy in that time period?

"I don't know what I'm going to do there..." Pulling back, his eyes were a bit red and he looked confused and lost. "This feels so wrong... 1910 is my home now. I... I'm not gonna be happy." Framing my face, he suddenly kissed me, desperately. "And you... I don't want to leave you behind. You're doing so amazing with your store and I wanna see how you keep it up for the next... hundred years." He wasn't very good at counting.

I didn't answer, only kissed him back, wanting to remember his taste. "I'll never forget you." Letting my tears finally leak out, I could only clutch onto him. "Reno, what should we do before you go?" Anything at all. I'd do it.

"I don't know, sweetheart..." He murmured, looking as confused as I felt. "How about we just cuddle up and appreciate that for now, kay?" Nodding, I settled against him, and tried to forget that in less than twenty-four, I'd be alone in this bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reno - close to midnight<strong>

We were standing in front of the painting, my hand clasped in Saix's and I don't think I'd ever felt this horrible. My heart was breaking continuously and I wanted to try and put on a brave face for Saix and hopefully my strength could make him feel better, but that wasn't happening... Telling him things would be okay would be lying. Things weren't going to be okay.

Going back to 2011... I don't know what I was going to do or what would happen to me, but I sensed I would most likely drown in sorrow... I just hoped Saix would somehow find a kind of peace and be able to continue with the greatness that was his store. I wanted that for him, but what I wanted more was to stay here and see it happen before my own eyes, not hurt him by leaving.

I could just not go through the painting, but then I'd have learned nothing and... It just wasn't right. Sora Kinsley had a life here in 1910 that was his and I couldn't just decide to grab a hold of it and force him to stay in mine.

Eyes dull, I stared at the brush strokes and the people. "The redhead in the back... Is that Axel Griffits?" I asked, feeling the need to concentrate on something else for the moment.

I felt him nod. "Yes. He is Lady Kairi's illegitimate brother. I heard that he moved out to the country when the Lady defied her father and married someone he didn't approve of. You look a lot like him." He said dully. "But your eyes are different. Like the sky..."

Breaking down for the hundredth time today, I pulled him close, breathing him in, clenching my teeth and gritting my teeth as I felt that stab of pain. "Imma miss you so, so much..." I murmured, letting my fingers thread to his hair.

"I don't know how I'll go on without you." His shoulders shook and his arms were clutching me and holding me against him.

Cupping his face, I tilted it up so I could look at him. "Same for me. You are everything to me, and I promise you that you always will. Be it 1910 or 2011." I murmured. "There's no other." Pressing my lips against his, I let it be a soft one, trying to pour my all into it and hoping I'd remember the way he felt and tasted. "I love you, kay?" Brushing his cheeks, I nearly choked as I couldn't seem to step away. "I have to go..." I muttered out sadly, frowning.

"I love you. Forever." Pressing his lips against mine one last time, he took a deep breath and took a small step back. "Go before I don't let you." He whispered out, the tears falling behind his glasses and trailing down his cheeks.

Reaching out, I pushed them back up onto his nose properly, and then did as he told me because he was right. He wouldn't let me go, and neither would I let myself. Taking in a shaky breath, I quickly faced the painting, moving towards it. Did the oil have time to dry while I'd been staying in this time period? It seemed like so long ago when I'd come here.

Looking over my shoulder at Saix, I gave him a sad smile, feeling like I shouldn't have looked back because turning back around was just so much harder now. "Love you." I told him quickly, my face twisting in pain as I looked at the painting, reached out and then pressed a shaky finger against the signature, 'Sora Kinsley 1910'. I waited for that white burst of light, and then the way the brush strokes had seemed to liquify and melted into a spiral together like last time. Frowning as nothing happened, I pulled my hand back and then after taking a deep breath, I tried again. Nothing.

Growling in anger, I took a step away. "Larxene!" I roared. "If you're dragging this out, I swear to god, I'll bend the time and space continuum, I'll go up against magic and beat it's ass just so I can get my hands on ya and hurt ya for hurting me the way you are now!"

I yelped and jumped back as she suddenly appeared in the painting, walking in it, looking like she was made out of oil paint. Sitting down next to the still painted figure of Kairi, she waved at me.

"Congratulations. Now you've actually broken the curse." She said.

I narrowed my eyes, slowly getting back up onto my feet. "You're telling me...that this was a test to break the curse?"

"Yes I am, hence why I'm in the painting and not physically present as I'd rather avoid you or..." She waved at Saix behind me, making me realize that he was still here and I quickly walked over to him, holding onto his face, covering it with numerous kisses. "Well, he was glaring before you decided to lick his face. Point being. You guys can't try and kill me for the stunt I pulled on you." She snapped her fingers. "Would you please stop sucking face and give me your attention for one minute?"

Pulling away, Saix glared at her over my shoulder. "Hey, you...witch. Relax." Switching back to me, he smiled and kissed me softly. "I'm glad you're back." He murmured.

I chuckled and pulled him close. "I'm glad I was never gone..." I murmured.

"Alright well, while you guys do that..." Larxene's voice penetrated the sweet and loving moment Saix and I were sharing. "I didn't lie. The rule is very much true. To bring someone from the past into the future, one from the future has to go back in time, vice versa. I did lie about Sora wishing to come back to 1910 though." Listening to her somewhat absently, I stared down into his big brown eyes, smiling. "You should really thank your cousin, Reno. Without him Sora might have wanted to come back to 1910."

Wait, what? Frowning, I turned to look at the painting. "Which cousin?" I had dozens.

"Riku."

I grinned. "Kay, so Sora Kinsley is gay."

Saix chuckled. "They are together, aren't they?"

"Yes they are." She cleared her throat. "Had Reno still wanted to come back to 2011, I might have had some trouble convincing Sora to let you." She waved. "Gotta go! More people to curse, bye bye!" And then she poofed away like she had in the tavern.

"Hmmm...so." Putting his hand against my cheek, Saix turned me towards him and smiled. "I still can't believe it. You're staying..."

"I know..." I breathed, not quite believing it myself. After a moment of staring lovingly into his eyes, I blinked. "Now I'm kinda glad I didn't warn Lone about skipping forward into the future."

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I still got my job." I grinned.

Laughing, he leaned forward and kissed me. "Want to go home? I'm thinking we should celebrate..." He whispered bringing his hand around to squeeze my ass.

"Hmm..." I kissed him back. "I like the way you think, yo."

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
